What Happens If?
by miraculouslykatie
Summary: It's been a year and time ran out for Ladybug, will she crack under the pressure or rise above the villains? The time is now and the pain, tears, laughter, fun and puns are just getting started. Will love conquer all or will hearts be broken? New Miraculouses, friends, allies, villains - the adventure of a life time is awaiting them all... (Includes season 2 spoilers and synopsis)
1. Chapter 1 - New Beginnings

Hey, so not gonna lie, I hate the first few chapters of this story but it gets better, I promise but I hope you enjoy x

What happens if?

Chapter 1:

*Marinette's p.o.v*

 _'This is it'_ , Ladybug thought as the Akumitized victim pulled the rope tighter, as she and Cat Noir dangled from the top of the Eiffel Tower. Her miraculous beeped for the penultimate time, she knew that this wasn't going to be good.

"It's ok m'lady, I won't look." Her partner reassured her.

"Thank you, cat." She replied softly. Truth be told, it wasn't her partner that she was scared of knowing, it was the rest of the world. Reporters, journalists, bloggers and civilians had all gathered down below and Ladybug felt for the first time in her life, regret. If only she hadn't used her lucky charm.

Marinette was taking her usual Sunday morning stroll through the park next to her house when she had noticed Adrien talking to the Akumatized, she panicked and transformed using her power to try and make sure that Adrien would be safe and sound. Once Lucky Charm had been called, from it a water bottle fell gently into her hands. Luckily the victim was cat like (what she assumed a Cat Noir fan). So she aimed the water at the villain and, as predicted, reacted and jumped a mile out of her skin. She then ran over to Adrien to make sure he was okay, he reassured her and they parted ways. She then pulled out her yo-yo and ran over buildings to where the Akuma had escaped to and greeted Cat Noir as he pulled out his baton and threw it at the victim. But neither of them where quick enough and the villain took the opportunity to toss a rope around both of them and dangled them over Paris' landmark.

"I will finally know who you are, Cat Noir and we will be together for ever!" The girl shouted, with an evil cackle following.

"I hate to burst your bubble, but love can't be forced." Cat Noir responded in a tone which Ladybug had never heard come out of her partners mouth before.

"Get us out of these ropes, Cat Noir." Ladybug yelled to her partner a few meters away, she knew she should've released her transformation before going to meet the villain again but she didn't want to hear Tikki whinging about using Lucky Charm on a non-important situation.

"Cataclysm!" Cat noir called on his power and reached for the ropes but they didn't budge. _'Why didn't it work?'_ She thought to her self as she realised her Miraculous had started to beep telling her she only had three minutes left before she transformed back. Hawk Moth must've been doing some work on his villains tactics.

She began to fidget as her time was running out, the frazzled girl looked around for anything she could use to escape but nothing would work. She knew the world would no longer trust her, Marinette was only a teenager, after all. Under the mask she was clumsy, she was nothing like her alter-ego and she knew for sure that Tikki would be so disappointed in her. She screwed up big time.


	2. Chapter 2 - Secrets

Hey guys, hope your enjoying the story, so far. Let me know what your thoughts are in the reviews, I really wanna know what you think, okay bye for now x

What happens if?

Chapter 2:

*Adrien's p.o.v*

"This is it." Cat Noir thought as his partner frantically began to struggle out of the ropes both of them were tangled up in. Nothing worked they both tried, pulling, twisting, _Cataclysming_ but nothing worked. It seemed as if Hawk Moth had found a way to control the boys power, _'but how is that possible?_ ' The masked hero wondered for a moment but quickly snapped himself out of his gaze and brought him back to reality.

"I'm such an idiot." Ladybug whispered just so she could hear it but Cat Noir could make it out clearly, his super cat ears did come in handy, he knew full well what she had meant by that, after all, he was the one that caused her to use her power. _'But why had she been so careless about it? Was she scared that I was going to be hurt or I was part of the Akuma's plan?'_ This wasn't like Ladybug she was one of the smartest girls he knew, Ladybug was always the brains of the masked duo so why did she act the way she did to his civilian self? And why hadn't she transformed back and recharged her miraculous? Maybe her Kwami is just as stuck up as Plagg and she didn't want to deal with its stomach? There were too many questions that he knew weren't going to be answered anytime soon.

The boy glanced over at the panicking girl and reassured her that he wouldn't look when the time came, he respected and trusted her too much to break the rules, of course, it broke his heart that she didn't trust him with her secret but understood that the barrier was to keep them safe. But he still wondered what were to happen if the two knew their identities, fighting together, transforming together, making puns together. _'No, that's never going to happen.' T_ he boy disciplined himself, he couldn't let the situation cloud his judgement.

Cat Noir glanced down below to the crowd gathered beneath the Eiffel Tower, the whole of Paris had seemed to be there and who could imagine how many people were watching them at home on television. And then that's when he heard it. _Beep beep._ No, not Ladybug's Miraculous, his own. He had used his Cataclysm, certain that the ropes would break but _now_ maybe it would have been a better idea if he thought it through. He'd never hear the end of this from Plagg, Cat Noir could already hear his little god's giggles playing in his mind. _'No cheese for that cat tonight.'_ He laughed to himself knowing his Kwami would not be remotely pleased with his charges actions and not giving him his 'precious' Camembert.

Cat Noir and his Ladybug were both trying to get them selves out of the situation they had found themselves in when they heard the cackles of the Akumatized victim clattering above them. The oh-so familiar purple mask illuminating around the girl, _'Hawk Moth must be pleased with himself.'_ The two thought. They had been together for almost a year now so it was no surprise that both of them often thought the same thing, most of the time the flirt of the two adding a few puns or bicep flexes a long the way. At this moment, the Cat Noir knew that he should keep his mouth shut and not make anything anymore difficult than it already is, his lady was in a more precarious place than him. Her hair was gradually falling out of her famous pig tails, her face pale as an Eskimo hiding in its igloo, and she kept whispering one phrase under her breath, 'be strong' but in Chinese. The Cat-boy understood her Chinese perfectly after all his father had still been paying for his lessons and the boy still attended but what was different about Ladybug's Chinese was she sounded as if she was fluent in it or maybe her family was Chinese? Cat Noir felt a smile grow on his face, maybe this _wasn't_ such a bad situation after all.


	3. Chapter 3 - The Blogger

Hey guys, let me know if there are any mistakes x

What happens if?

Chapter 3:

*Alya's p.o.v*

''Hey LadyBloggers, you won't believe what is happening right now! Ladybug and Cat Noir are strapped to the top of the Eiffel Tower! And Ladybug is almost about to detransform, this is the scoop of the century! Stay tuned for more right here on the LadyBlog! Alya, signing off.''

Alya stood by Paris' landmark, ready to clamber into the elivator, she was willing to go past security, reporters, civilians, anything it took to get the story under raps. The reporter had sprinted from her house to get to the center of all the drama, after all, in the journalist industry whoever got the best story would get quite the media appearance. She had been baby siting her little sisters when she heard on the radio that Paris' super heroes were about to be un-masked and she wanted to get all the action on the LadyBlog. She knew that if she got all the scoop on the story, she would be one famous girl.

The whole of Paris had wanted to know who was under the mask but Alya just wanted to know if the girl she idolised was just as heroic in her civilian life. She, of course, had her moments when she thought she knew the identity of Ladybug but every time she came to a dead end, there was something missing every time. But finally, after a year of research and late nights, Alya would finally know who she was. And she didn't know what she was feeling; excited, nervous, anxious. She had wanted to be the one to unmask the girl but, of course, fate had other plans.

The reporter had sprinted as fast as she could to the Eiffel Tower and when she reached the destination she was not surprised to see all of Paris there. TV presenters, civilians, Ladybug and Cat Noir fans, journalists, bloggers, reporters, civilians, school friends. _Everyone._ It was truly a moment to remember.

The girl pushed, squeezed, crawled and rolled passed the crowd and made her way to the front, she had gotten some groans and dirty looks as she pushed through but she didn't care it was going to be the best moment of her life. She shot passed security and ran towards the elivator and pushed the button with much more fury than she meant to.

''Can't this thing go any faster?!'' Alya demanded, obviously no one was going to answer but it helped her let some of her anger out. The elevator gradually reached the top and when the doors announced themselves opening, she took a deep breath and stepped out of the elevator and stood phone in hand and glanced over at 'Paris' finest'. _This is it._

* * *

Sorry this chapter is short... I was gonna do Sabine's p.o.v but it wouldn't have fit very well x


	4. Chapter 4 - Bingo

Hey y'all, this chapter is longer than my past few, just so you know. This chapter is full of dialogue and action so be prepared! Lemme know what you think in the reviews, bye for now x

What Happens if?

Chapter 4:

*Marinette's p.o.v*

 _Panic._ That was all she felt. Anger, sadness, regret, gone. She knew what was about to happen and she was consumed by different ideas about the aftermath of the situation. Alya, her biggest fan, would be dejected by the thought that her best friend didn't even trust her enough to tell her that she was the one under the mask, Adrien would be so disappointed that she was the girl Paris adored, her parents would be displeased that their own daughter lied to them, Tikki would never talk to her again, after all she was the one that set down the rules. From what her Kwami had told her, Tikki was the oldest of the seven, she had the power of creation so she was 'created' when the world first existed. To Marinette, this told her that Tikki had seen every Ladybug: from Egypt to World War One to the Middle Ages to Greece. And, of course this told the teen that she had to of been the most clumsiest and down right stupid one of them all. Every time Marinette told her little Goddess that she was not cut out for the job, she had always said something comforting or persuasive to calm the girl down. _'Being millions of years old must help with that.'_ The girl told herself. But anything Tikki could say right now would not help her.

''What are we going to do, kitty?'' Ladybug called out to her partner, she had never been one to give out nicknames but thought it might help in the current situation.

''I don't know, m'lady.'' Cat Noir replied, with a blank face. Clearly, he didn't know what to do or else he would've said some smart retort or stupid pun.

''This is bad, this is really, really bad.'' The masked girl muttered to herself, she knew that her partner would be able to hear her, ultimately he was a cat. Ladybug could feel one of her flustered panics coming to taunt her, the ones that her other half went through when backing out of any situation to do with 'the love of her life', Adrien. She needed to calm down, maybe there would be something she could do to get out of the mess she had 'created', ironic.

''Now, grab their Miraculouses!'' Ladybug heard Hawk Moth screech through the purple mask appearing around the Akuma's face, _'He must be feeling smug.'_ The heroine thought while glancing around for anything useful that could help the two. Suddenly, the victim pulled the rope tighter, dragging them higher up the tower. ' _Good thing we aren't scared of heights.'_ The duo thought.

''Any higher and we'll be in space!'' Cat Noir retorted, whilst noticing the slight flame in his partners eyes, he overstepped his boundary.

''Cat, not a good time.'' The annoyed yet frazzled girl kept her glare at the cat-boy.

''Sorry, LB.'' He replied, failing to keep his cool whilst still feeling the girl staring daggers into his side. Ladybug was known for her death stare but it's a whole lot scarier than you might think. The duo were still being dragged up the side of the tower when they heard a girl scream out their names from underneath them.

''Ladybug, Cat Noir!'' The girl said, obviously sounding out of breath. The two followed where the sound was coming from when they saw the one thing neither of them wanted to see, that girl with red and brown hair, brown eyes and glasses too, she wore a yellow cropped tee that clung to her loosely and swayed in the breeze, brown jean-shorts crumpled by what look like she had ran. Which to neither of them came a surprise, she seemed flustered, her hair sticking up in places where it normally stood clenched to her head. In her right hand she held her phone, the one Marinette had seen oh-so many times, the familiar red and black spotted key-chain dangling from it. _Alya Césaire_

''Alya, w-what are y-you doing here? You should be hiding.'' Ladybug stuttered whilst making sure the Akuma was occupied, luckily she was pulling up the rope the two were wrapped in, causing them to be pulled further and further up the tower. The girl completely ignored her hero's words and pressed the screen of her phone and started live streaming on her blog, already you could tell people would be watching. After all, the LadyBlog was the place where everyone would go for information on Paris' Heroine.

''Guys, it's finally happening! Ladybug and Cat Noir are about to be de-masked! Stay tuned for more, right here on the LadyBlog! This is gonna go down in history, are Paris' heroes who we think they are, can we still trust them and what will happen next? Alya's got it covered!'' Alya practically screamed at her phone, you could tell this meant so much to her and she had basically just asked all the questions both of them were thinking. What would happen next? Would they have to move away? No, they couldn't, Hawk Moth would terrorise the city.

''We're almost there, my love, and then we'll be together forever!'' The victim shouted to her 'big fat cat crush'.

The two had been pulled further up the tower until they both had come, face to upside-down face with the victim. Alya continued to talk and screech to her viewers, continually checking to see if anything had happened yet. Surprisingly, both of their Miraculouses had held out for longer than they both thought, the Kwami's must had been working hard and that's when they heard it; _beep beep._ Both Miraculouses called out their signature 'I want to be recharged now', chime. Ladybug was on her last spot, _one minute._ Then it hit her, what was she going to do? They had been so caught up with Alya and the victim that they hadn't realised their time was running out, fast.

''We need to do something, cat.'' Ladybug called out to her partner as the Akumatized stared daggers, as if they knew they were up to something, which was ironic because they thought it was the other way round. You could tell Hawk Moth was getting restless but the masked duo were grateful that the victim had other plans. They still kept their eyes on Alya who was repeating questions that the viewers on her blog must've been asking, _'She must be over the moon right now.'_ Ladybug thought. The red haired girl has always been consistent with her blog, posting something everyday, going to Akuma fights, photos and interviews were also included. However, the reporter could go over the line a bit by asking Paris' heroes what sorts of things they did in their normal lives and what were to happen if the world knew their identities. Both of which were going to be answered soon.

''There's nothing we can do m'lady.'' Cat Noir responded.

''This is so bad, cat, no one's going to trust me anymore. My friends, family, you, the whole world.'' Ladybug felt her panic rise to the surface.

''Hey, don't worry about any of that we have both been protecting Paris for almost a year, I'm sure the world will trust us even if they know our identities and don't worry about me, we're in this together... _a_ _lways and forever._ ' The cat boy reassured the girl whilst looking her in the eye, the last part put a smile on her face because those were the exact words he had said to her when they first met, she was surprised he remembered that because it was so long ago. It stayed with her because it told her that she wasn't alone and that there were people that believed in her and that cheered her up.

''Thank you, kitty, I needed that.'' The girl had calmed down a bit when the thirty second mark rang in her head. Although, there was something about the situation that seemed to intrigue her, what _would_ happen if the world knew? Some things would be easier, like school; instead of making up excuses as to why she was late, they would understand. But the majority of factors were the complete opposite. What would happen at home? Would people run up to her and say something like she doesn't deserve her Miraculous? To be honest, she already knew that was true. She knew her family loved her but what would her parents think when they find out that she lied and that she was risking her life day-in-day-out? She hoped, prayed, that they would understand, besides Paris needs her, the city wouldn't be able to keep up its reputation without her. The more she thought the less time she had left, she needed a plan.

She continued to look around her for anything that would be useful but the only thing she could see was Alya talking to her viewers. _'Wait a second Alya.'_ Ladybug remembered something that Alya had said when she was given her Miraculous, Marinette had asked her if she ever wanted to be a superhero and of course she said yes, ultimately she had always loved them even when the duo hadn't debuted. And if the two couldn't do anything, would it hurt if she got her best friend to help? She had an idea and she _knew_ it was going to work.

''Bingo.''


	5. Chapter 5 - Miraculous Epiphany

Hey guys, hope you like this chapter, lemme know what you think of it, feedback welcome! I'll try to add some fluff in soon x

What Happens if?

Chapter 5:

*Marinette's p.o.v*

''Alya!'' Ladybug shouted to her number one fan. The redheaded girl looked up from her phone to see what the frazzled heroine could possibly need her for. ''I need your help and your the only one that can do it.''

''M-me?'' Alya questioned.

''Yes, okay this is the plan; when I de-transform I'm going to throw my Miraculous towards you, My Kwami once told me that the only way that she could be recharged was if someone else wore my earrings. And I know your the one to do it, once you've transformed into Ladybug you can use Lucky Charm to find a way to get us out of these ropes and then you can grab the bracelet the Akuma is wearing...'' Ladybug was interrupted.

''And break it, purify the butterfly and set Paris back to normal, I've been watching you both like a hawk the past year, I think I could pull it off.'' Alya said proudly, Ladybug was right, of course. she could do it, her entire year had been devoted to super heroes and now she could finally be one.

''Okay, Alya.'' Ladybug spoke up knowing that she had less than ten seconds until her mask came off. ''Okay, kitty, I just wanted to say that...'' The girl took in a deep breath whilst looking her partner in the eye, they both showed a soft smile and she could tell they were both nervous for the first time, in a long time. ''Under the mask, I won't be who you expect and I know you'll be disappointed but please can this not change us.''

''Hey, don't say that, I'm sure, no I know, that your just as amazing under the mask so don't beat yourself up about it. And I won't look if you don't want me too, I know how important it is too you.'' Cat Noir reassured her. She thought about what he said for a little longer than anticipated and she decided that it was time.

''No, you don't have to look away, kitty, I've known you long enough to know that I can trust you with my life and I don't want to live with anymore secrets, if the rest of the world knows then you should too, besides you would've found out anyway.'' Ladybug admitted, it was all true, she was fed up with the secrets and she needed to clean the slate.

*Adrien's p.o.v*

Finally, he was going to know who the girl under the mask was, his lady finally trusted him with the biggest secret you could think of. The love of his life would finally be his and he would be hers. _'No more secrets'_. The boy realised that he could now ask her anything and she would answer from the bottom of her heart, no secrets, no lies, no fibs. He felt a huge smile rise on his face but he had no words, what was he supposed to say? He couldn't admit his true feelings over the past year so he certainly couldn't do it in less than five seconds, in five seconds he was finally going to know who she was. He hoped that it was someone he knew, at least then he could talk to her normally. But what if she wasn't? What if she's never even heard of him? He knew that wasn't true, there had been countless of Akumas that had involved him and Ladybug would always do her best to keep him safe, like she had done to get them into this mess. _'A really, really great mess.'_

The cat-boy looked over at his partner unable to control his grin, unlike his usual Cheshire cat grin, it was a kind and caring one. He couldn't help it; this was going to be the best moment of his life, no more sleepless nights, no more searching and no more Plagg whining about him staying up all night daydreaming about her. There was a fire in his eyes and he couldn't stop it, he'd been dreaming about this moment since the day they met and he was surprised that he had lasted as long as he did. He had been staring into Ladybug's eyes far longer than he meant, they were closer now (the Akumatized victim helped with that one) and every time he even glanced at her, he couldn't help but get lost in them. The boy had never seen eyes like them, bluebells that shone in the sun and sparkled in the moonlight, no eye he had ever looked into could compare to them.

''Okay, here goes.'' Ladybug said whilst taking a deep breath, something Cat Noir had only seen her do a few times when she was scared or nervous, another thing that made her more interesting.

 _''You can do this.''_ Cat Noir put his Chinese to the test and he was glad he did so, the smile on the girls face was unlike one he had ever seen before. Her eyes glistened and that made his heart skip a beat, he wished it was always like this.

Beep beep. Time was up. A flash of light engulfed everything, Cat Noir knew exactly what was happening and he couldn't figure out what he was feeling, of course, he was excited to know who the girl was but he was also nervous - what would happen now? Sadness; that she hadn't trusted him and how it ended like this, excitement; he was finally going to know and anxious; what would happen? The more he thought about it, the more he didn't care. Nothing else mattered than the cat and bug team to him so he needed to know.

*Marinette's p.o.v*

Ladybug released her transformation, with panic plastered on her face. Once the light had dissolved the world seemed to stop, for everyone, really. Helicopters, police, civilians, TV producers, reporters, journalists, tourists, bloggers, vloggers, waited anxiously as the world finally knew who the superhero really was. Marinette looked around her as she dangled over Paris, Cat Noir stood lifeless, mouth agape in shock. Alya seemed disappointed with a hint of anger laced in her face. The victim stood confused and unbothered, however the purple mask was still illuminating on her face, the silence deafening. She prayed that someone would say something, anything. She felt Tikki zoom into her purse which was wrapped in the rope also, it hurt more now, as a result, of her not wearing her usual red suit. Her Kwami huffed, unsatisfied with the situation. Marinette knew she screwed up, _bigger_ than big time.

*Adrien's p.o.v*

He couldn't take it:

Marinette is Ladybug.

The words rolled around in his head, how could he have been so blind, it was so obvious. Now he knew why she was always late, why she was always tired and dishevelled, how she always ran off when there was an Akuma attack, how she made such a good class representative, how she was always good in gym class; which always reminded him of Ladybug when she had done some neat trick. Marinette had no fears, just like Ladybug, her eyes, hair, face shape, everything was the same. He didn't know how he could've been so oblivious. That time almost a year ago when he had to keep Marinette safe from The Evillustrator and Ladybug had gone on a 'secret mission' but really she was right in front of him. Marinette had been so calm in that situation, anyone else probably would've panicked (except maybe Chloé or Alya). She knew exactly what she had to do and she was so laid back about it, she even knew how to get them out of the box they had gotten stuck in.

It made perfect sense but, once again, he didn't know what to say, what to do or even how to feel. He couldn't contain it anymore, that smile pursued it's way back on his face as he got lost in her eyes. _'Those darn eyes.'_ The boy thought.

The two both looked at Alya, who they both knew was probably freaking out. Which she wasn't but they both knew that she was dying on the inside.

''Marinette Dupain-Cheng!'' Alya shouted. ''Your Ladybug? Oh my god, my best friends Ladybug! This is amazing, My BFF's Ladybug!'' The girl began to dance around hands waving, phone in hand. ''LadyBloggers, did you see that? Ladybug is none other than Marinette Dupain Cheng! My best friend! Who would've guessed?'' Alya chirped happily.

''Okay okay, Alya. I get that your happy but we need to do this.'' Marinette interrupted, keeping an eye on the victim who was not bothered and stood there contently blowing on her nails, well, claws. Alya composed her self, whipping off her top.

''Mhm, you got it Mari.''

''Okay, here goes.'' Marinette squeezed her arm out of the rope and pulled off her earrings, hearing Tikki squeal inside her purse, then the lump that represented her Kwami disappeared.

''Grab her Miraculous now! Or else I'll make sure you and Cat Noir never end up together!'' They heard Hawk Moth shout through the mask. 'He's getting restless.' Alya, Marinette and Cat Noir all thought the same.

''Alya, now!'' Marinette shouted to her best friend and number one fan. She threw her earrings towards her, she aimed the best she could because she knew the Akumatized would try and catch them which, of course, she did but Marinette's calculations had been perfect and Alya caught them without flaw. She had put her phone down just be sure she wouldn't be distracted, of course it was still filming. That worried Marinette because what if something happened to Tikki? But she'd have to worry about that later.

''Okay, Alya, put them on!'' Marinette shouted to her best friend down below.

''You got it, girl.''

Cat Noir was still silent, he didn't know what to say. 'Hey, Mari, I'm so glad it's you, now how about we go and live happily ever after?' That would just be weird. He continued to stare at the girl, who was shouting to Alya and he finally had a moment to actually look at her. She was beautiful, how had he not noticed her before? Her hair was still in her signature pigtails, it had fallen out in places from hanging over the tower but it didn't do enough damage to make her look even the slightest bit less attractive.

She was wearing a blue dress, the fabric was cut at the sleeves. There was a shirt like collar attached at the top, the bottom of it was joined together between her legs, the skirt covered it nicely. She had black three-quarter length leggings clinging at her legs and blue sandals, lined with sequins and a slight heel. It all matched perfectly, he assumed she made it all herself, after all she was a fashion designer. He knew that as his father often asked her to help with his designs, he didn't know why but he seemed like he had a soft spot for her.

He didn't mean to but he had been staring much longer than he should've done, luckily she hadn't noticed. He shook his head and snapped him out of his gaze. 'Plagg's never gonna shut up about this.'

"Okay, Alya, you got it!"Marinette said enthusiastically. Alya placed the earrings on and in a small flash of light a little red bug appeared.

"Aah! What is that?" Alya screamed rather confused.

"Hi, I'm Tikki. I give Ladybug, well Marinette, her powers." The Kwami spoke.

"Don't worry, Alya she's cool." Marinette reassured her in an Alya voice mocking her best friend.

"Hey! Okay, so are you sure this is gonna work, girl?"

"I'm Ladybug, when have I ever been wrong?" Marinette teased, she knew the answer but purposely made it rhetorical.

"Spots on. Say it." Tikki said.

"Spots on?" Alya asked as the little bug zoomed out of sight and into her left earring. After a flash of light, Ladybug appeared except, not Ladybug.

* * *

Thanks for reading, hope you're enjoying it so far! x


	6. Chapter 6 - Akuma Time

Hey guys, enjoy!

What Happens If?

Chapter 6:

*Alya's p.o.v*

 _'Well this is new.'_ Alya thought, she was dressed in the same suit she had seen oh-so many times but _she_ was wearing it. Her idol's job now belonged to her, at least, for the time being. Truth be told, she was actually quite excited to be a superhero, even just for a day. She had dreamed every day and night for as long as she could remember to be in her shoes right now. Her red hair was up in a ponytail with bits sticking out on the front of her ear, like how Ladybug's - Marinette's normally was. The red spandex showed off her curves perfectly (and clung to her in places, she wished it didn't).

The young reporter started bouncing up and down with joy, it was the best moment of her life after all. She spun round to face her phone which was still live on the LadyBlog, the comments had picked up now and she was getting all sorts of questions and notifications from people who had never even visited the blog before. She was speechless, there were no words for the situation.

She decided to compose herself because, after all, she did have a job to do, she didn't want to let her idol _or_ best friend down, she still couldn't believe that her best friend, Marinette Dupain-Cheng was the girl under the mask. She had spent the whole year trying to pin the girl down but really she was right in front of her. She often had hunches that were down right stupid but trying to keep her blog busy and active was taking its toll and she needed to keep up.

It all made perfect sense though, the hair, eyes, voice, her punctuality, fitness - _'Never be that girls gym partner!'_ Alya chirped to herself, remembering all the times where Marinette had done some ridiculously bendy trick. The girl never told her how she was so flexible but she assumed that she had gone to gymnastics or something when she was younger. _Oh, how wrong she was._

To be honest, Alya didn't know how she felt about the circumstance, she was so excited to finally know Ladybug's identity but, on the other hand, she was kind of sad that her best friend hadn't told her. She did understand why she did it but she thought that they told each other everything. But right now, she had a job to do.

''Okay, Alya, you know the plan.'' Marinette shouted.

''You got it, girl!'' Alya knew exactly what she had to do and composed herself once again whilst facing her best friend. ''Lucky Charm!'' The new super hero called on her power. She stood in the stance that the hero always did when her power was activated and from it came a can of deodorant. What on earth was that supposed to do? Alya furrowed her eyebrows, not that it would do anything but it helped her to suss out what she was going to do.

''Come on, Alya. If there was ever a time to use that big brain of yours. Now's the time!'' Marinette encouraged her new super hero friend.

''Okay, think Alya-bug think.'' Alya murmured, enjoying the new nickname she gave herself. She looked around using her new enhanced senses. The only thing that told her what to do was the rope and that was all the reassurance she needed. ''Got it!''

''That's my girl!'' Marinette yelled to Alya in a sing-song tone, mocking the words that she often said to her when she did something her best friend was proud of, Ayla rolled her eyes.

Alya pounced towards Cat Noir and Marinette, using her yo-yo as a well needed balance. The Akumtized victim throwing all sorts of weapons at her, dodging them all and landing safely next to where Marinette and the cat-boy were.

She pulled the can out from where it was rested on her yo-yo and started spraying it onto the ropes. Marinette and Cat Noir smiled at each other as they figured out what she was doing. They knew the ropes would have some sort of weakness and figured that the chemicals in the deodorant must react to the ones in the ropes and break them. As predicted, the ropes loosened around them and then snapped at the centre where Alya used the aerosol.

The two were sent plummeting down the tower, neither had time to react (not that Marinette would be able to do anything, anyway) and hit a level on the Eiffel Tower, hard. The cat-boy hadn't landed on his feet like the saying goes and Marinette had dropped onto her side. It hurt the two, the superhero less than the girl but it was nothing too damaging. Although, something must of hurt the boy because; _Beep beep._ Less than three minutes left.

Alya watched down at what she did, she didn't mean to let them go but it just happened so fast. She still had that job to do and she would need some help to do so. She decided to go check on the two and see if they could help her.

''You guys okay?'' Alya asked.

''I may not have landed on my feet but a cat never shows weakness.'' Cat Noir retorted. The girls just stared at him with unamused looks - he did it again. ''Sorry.''

''Alya, thanks for saving us.'' Marinette smiled. ''But we still need to de-evilise her.''

''Your right but how?''

'I think I might have an idea.' The cat-boy spoke up.

''Okay, chaton, let's hear it.'' Marinette used a nickname she had only ever called him once or twice as Ladybug and that gave the boy a heartwarming feeling.

''So this girl obviously has a thing for me so maybe if I pretend to give myself up, Alya you could swipe the bracelet while she's distracted it and set everything back to normal.''

''This could work.'' Alya pointed towards him, going over the plan in her head.

''Okay then it's settled.'' Marinette turned to face her partner, not caring that Alya was there. She smiled at him and took another deep breath. ''Be careful, Cat.'' Although the two were partners, they were best friends and they both couldn't deny the chemistry they shared. She really did care about him, more than she'd care to admit.

''Don't worry, princess, I will be.'' He returned the gesture, using another nickname but one she had never heard before.

''P-princess? That's new.''

''Well, y-yeah i just thought it suited you.'' The boy stammered, failing to explain why he called her that. To be honest, he didn't know why he had. ''I-I can change it, if you don't like it.''

''I like it.'' Marinette smiled and that made the superhero's heart flutter; ' _There it is again.'_

''Alright you too, break it up.''Alya interrupted. ''We still have a job to do.''

 _'Of course.'_ The two mumbled.

Cat Noir pulled out his baton from behind him and ran up the pillars and bars along the tower. Alya soon followed knowing exactly what to do. ' _This suits her.'_ Marinette thought, hoping that Master Fu was watching, he'd be able to do something about it.

Marinette's p.o.v*

Cat Noir and the new Ladybug had saved the day once again and everything was put straight, they had done it so quickly that the ring of the black cat only had two pads left. The boy didn't know why his Miraculous had held out for so long but he'd have to talk to Plagg about it later.

''Pound it!''The trio all exclaimed, fist pumping each other.

''Right, now we've cleared this up, I want all the deets!'' Alya cheered at Marinette.

''Maybe another day, Alya. I'm too tired to deal with you right now.'' Marinette yawned out her words. It was no wonder she was getting tired it was early evening now and she had been out all day. She knew all the drama was coming and just wanted to sleep everything away.

''Okay, now I think these belong to you.'' Said Alya, unclipping the earrings she had just started to get used to. Marinette took them from her putting them back on and she had to admit that when she wasn't wearing them she felt like a part of her had been stripped from her and she felt... empty. It was hard to explain but the past year had really taken it's toll on her and she was happy to be Ladybug. Her life before was boring and life-less, she had no real friends, she couldn't stand up for herself and she never really had any hobbies. But now, she was a different person. She had developed so much as a person, obviously more than she would care to admit but she had.

''Thanks, Alya, we couldn't of done it without you.''

'Yeah, I think we have a new super hero in the making.' Cat Noir stated, for once, actually saying something true.

''Couldn't agree more, kitty.'' Marinette looked her partner in the eye and both of their smiles came back and there was nothing to say. The world seem to disappear around them, Marinette knew this shouldn't be happening but she couldn't help it.

''Okay, you too. I'm gonna go and upload some serious news to the LadyBlog! This is going to be the busiest it's been in a long, long time!' Alya jumped up and down again.

''See ya, Alya.'' Marinette and Cat Noir waved. They looked at each other again, neither knowing what to say. ' _Well this is awkward.'_

''So, u-um do you wanna r-ride home?''Cat Noir questioned unsure of the answer. ''I mean, I just want to make sure you get home safe, after all, there is going to be a lot of reporters and interviewers dying to meet the girl under the mask.''

''Thanks, cat, I would love to.'' And with that, he scooped her up bridal style and started jumping across buildings, she giggled uncontrollably. The smiles on both of their faces could've easily competed with a Cheshire cat. She clung onto his neck for dear life, she knew he wouldn't drop her but it felt right in the current state.

They eventually landed onto her balcony smiles wide and bright, the sun setting in the not-so far distance. Cat Noir let his un-masked partner down gently and they stared out into the distance, enjoying the last few minutes they had together.

''I'm glad it was you, princess.'' The cat-boy said, breaking the silence, still staring into the distance. She sighed and spoke her mind.

''I know I'm not who you expected though.''

''W-what? Why would you say that?''

''U-under the mask, I'm nothing like Ladybug; I'm clumsy, forgetful, unpunctual. I'm sure your disappointed, really-'' He cut her off.

''I'm gonna stop you right there, princess. Your just as amazing under the mask, no matter what the barrier between the two sides of you is, Ladybug still runs through you. Nothing can change that.'' Marinette didn't know what to say, that was honestly something Tikki would find hard to beat, it was short but effective. She'd never heard him be so thoughtful, she was surprised he didn't just make up some stupid pun.

''T-thanks, Cat.'' The moment was perfect and they never wanted it to end but, alas, fate had other plans... _again_. _Beep beep._ The two groaned in disappointment but they knew it was going to happen sooner or later. Cat Noir stood up and hopped onto the railing.

''I'll see you around, Princess.''

''You too, Chaton.'' He jumped into the horizon using his stick to guide him and Marinette stood completely bewildered. _'What now?'_ She thought, yawning and stretched knowing she'd have to deal with it tomorrow.

* * *

Hope y'all enjoyed this chapter, lemme know what ya think! Okay, 'till next time x


	7. Chapter 7 - Runaway History

Hey guys, hope you enjoy this chapter, there's a lot too take in so pay attention! (You also might wanna play the song 'runaway' by Galantis for the first half). Okay see ya soon x

What Happens If?

Chapter 7:

Adrien's p.o.v*

 _'Think I can fly, think I can fly,_  
 _'When I'm with you,_  
 _'My arms are wide,_  
 _'Catching fire as the wind blows.'_

It was a rainy day in Paris and the weather seemed to reflect Adrien's mood. It was only yesterday that Ladybug's mask had fallen and everywhere he looked there was an article, advert, poster, jingle, TV report, YouTube video about the girl. And he just wanted to escape from it.

When he was little his mother had told him that whenever something was bothering him, he should listen to a song that would describe his mood. He never tried as much when he was younger because him and his mother would play something together on the piano. She was a wonderful pianist, the boy had always wanted to be like her but would often break down into tears even when it was one note he made a mess of.

Just a few minutes before, Adrien flicked through his phone trying to find that one song that rang in his head at times like these. It soothed him, not just the song but the rain dropping on the window.

He loved rain, for as long as he could remember. Him and his mother would often go outside and jump in puddles, wearing little yellow wellies. They used to turn their umbrellas upside-down and see who could catch the most water. He would often win because she used to give him her umbrella (the bigger one of the two) and she would have his. Sometimes his father would join in, those were the good times.

His dad wasn't much of a 'workaholic' until his mum went missing, Adrien would watch in awe when he lifted up bird baths filled to the brim with water, he laughed to his hearts content when he dropped the water onto his head, soaking him to the bone. His mother would give him a mouthful for doing so but brushed it off and laughed with them both.

Oh, how he missed his mother, she was so kind and sweet. They would play together all day when they had the chance, pillow fights, bedtime stories, hide and seek. Anywhere their imaginations could take them, he cherished those moments. He never knew how important they were... until she was gone.

Adrien sighed and sat up making his way over to the window panes, he watched people down below walking with umbrellas, without a care in the world. He soaked himself with the lyrics of the song, hoping it could take his minds off things.

 _'I know that I'm rich enough for pride,_  
 _'I see a billion dollars in your eyes,_  
 _'Even if we're strangers 'til we die.'_

Why did the lyrics have to relate to him so much? Him and Ladybug were complete strangers with the mask on and now he knew that they were actually more than that. He was... scared. Once again, he didn't know what to do. He couldn't tell anyone, they wouldn't understand. He couldn't talk to Plagg, he hadn't said a word all night, he had just sat on the end of his bed eating Camembert; Adrien knew there was something wrong but didn't want to seem nosy or overstep his boundary.

He had barely slept all night, he was happy to start with - that they knew each other and that he could finally be honest with her. But now? He wasn't so sure.

Marinette, Ladybug  
Princess, Bugaboo.  
M'lady, Mari.

The teen had placed together all the clues now, how she was never where she should be, how she was never scared of anything, her Chinese, her hair, eyes, voice. It was all the same. _They_ were one and the same. But she wasn't so happy to have her identity revealed. Of course, he couldn't blame her, it was in front of the entire world and she was... insecure. Adrien remembered the first day they met, she was unsure and unconfident. She had serious doubts in herself and he never understood why, after all, she was perfect.

Now, he could see why she was like that, she was just like him. Both sides were different, on one hand, you have a crime fighting, brave, selfless, confident, bad ass super heroine and on the other, a sweet, shy, nervous school girl. He could easily see the similarities but, of course, there was that divide that cut the two apart. Marinette was a good leader, he had to admit, she knew when to take charge and when to step back. She always let people have a chance and stood up to bullies when they took it to far.

However, she was never comfortable around him, she was nervous and often messed up her words. That crushed him, was she scared of him? Did she not like him? Did she not like the stereotypical image of a 'rich stuck-up brat'? Although, when she was behind the mask she was more confident, she had that same drive that he did when his alter ego was in hand. Whenever there was an Akuma that involved him, she would always keep him safe. But why was she not like that outside of the mask?

He had those unanswered questions again, he knew there was only one way that he could answer them but Plagg still hadn't said anything. Adrien was worried now, his little god was still sat on the end of his bed, head drooping, antennas too. The boy was still scared to ask his friend what was wrong and continued to listen to the song and pitter-patter of rain on the window. At one point in the song there's a break and the man says;

 _'They say, searching for love is like searching for yourself,_  
 _'When you find yourself, you find love,_  
 _'Because they're the same.'_

That struck the boy to the core, he related to that more than anyone could possibly imagine. It was so true, when he became Cat Noir - he found himself - his true self - and he also found love - Ladybug. Why did he choose this song? It was too accurate and he didn't want to stop it, it was the type of song that, once you listen to it you can't stop. He wished that the next verses would be less relatable.

 _'I wanna run away,_  
 _'I wanna run away,_  
 _'Anywhere out this place,_  
 _'I wanna run away,_  
 _'Just you and I, I, I, I, I.'_

Adrien slouched onto the floor at those words, tears brimming in his eyes. There had been countless times he wanted to run and never look back. Often he had, that time that Christmas when he ran from his father. He secretly enjoyed that, getting out of the house and just running refreshed him.

He remembered something about that day, Marinette... she got him that hat but why? He thought she didn't like him yet she made him something so thoughtful. He knew she had made it herself, he had seen her designs scattered around his father's office. She was only a teen, yet she was an amazing fashion designer, that's why Gabriel had chosen her as his 'younger generation supervisor', that's why she was often round his house. The two never really associated as he was too busy with his schedule and her sketching away for his ever-demanding father.

The song was obviously about love and hope, the two things he cherished most in the world. The lyrics were about running away _together_ , something he wished he could do with Ladybug - Marinette. He would have to get used to calling her that.

It had ended now and Adrien had let a few tears fall down his face, quickly wiping them away so Plagg didn't see, he hadn't, of course. He knew he had to talk to him now, he needed to know what was wrong. The boy picked himself off the floor by the window and made his way to the bed.

''Plagg?'' Adrien said no louder than a whisper. The Kwami didn't say anything. ''Are you okay? You've been kinda... distant.'' Plagg sighed and faced his charge.

''Kid, that brought back some...'' He paused and took a breath. ''Some memories.''

''Good or bad?'' Adrien questioned.

''Both.''

''Do you wanna talk about it?''

'It's about time I did.' Plagg took a deep breath, with worry sewn into his eyes. ''You know how there have been other Miraculous holders?''

''Yeah?''

''Well, what happened yesterday. It was s-similar to another situation of other Miraculous holders.'' Adrien tilted his head to the black cat creature. ''Almost one hundred years ago, my charge, Robert - Robbie for short - and Betty, the ladybug Miraculous holder were captured by the G-Germans.'' He took another breath, obviously fragile about the subject. ''It was World War II, a horrible time to be a, to be... Jewish.'' Adrien gasped at what Plagg had told him, he knew exactly were this was going. ''The two were given their Miraculouses to keep crime off the streets, they were mainly secretive and not many people knew about their existence but when they were captured. T-they were forced to reveal their identities to each other and...'' Tears began to surface.

''Plagg, you don't have to tell me if you don't want to.'' Adrien reassured him.

''No, i-it's okay. When they were captured they had to reveal their identities because they knew me and Tikki could not be taken. They both kept us, until-.'' The tears streamed down his face now. ''They were tortured and they had to s-swallow the Miraculouses to keep them out of evil hands. We never found out what happened to them until we were reactivated by Master Fu, the Great Guardian. He told us that, they had been k-killed and he had to c-cut them open to get the Miraculouses back. It was hard to get over it and move on. Robbie had loved Betty and she loved him but they were too scared to say anything until they're last d-dying breaths.'' Plagg finished his story tears falling from his face.

''P-Plagg, I didn't k-know.'' Adrien stammered not knowing how to react.

''You couldn't of, it's just, I may be stuck up and salty but I don't want you getting hurt. Yesterday just clicked a fuse, that's all.'' Adrien wiped the tears from the mini god's face.

''Don't worry, I'm not going anywhere. I-I don't know what I would do without you,'' Adrien spoke the truth, he may get on his nerves but he really was his best friend.

''Well, you wouldn't be a super hero, to start with,'' Plagg joked trying to lighten the mood. Adrien little out a half laugh.

''Your more than that, Plagg, your my best friend and I would be lost without you.'' The boy scratched the back of his neck.

''You're not too bad yourself either, kid. Okay, enough with the depressing stories now, tell me what's on your mind.'' Plagg asked trying to move on from the subject. Adrien sighed and looked away from his Kwami not knowing where to start, how could he? Truth be told, he didn't know why he was upset, there were a lot of good things that he should be happy about but there were those little things that creeped up on him.

''Well, I don't know really. I-I guess I should be happy about it all but I'm just... not.''

''Did you ever think that you would find out who she is?'' Plagg asked, a pretty strange question for the current issue.

''No, not really.''

''But you've thought about it.''

''I guess.'' Adrien sighed and led on his bed, face down.

''Look, kid, I've been through every single identity reveal there's been. Every one is different and everyone reacts differently, I'm sure that Tikki would say the same. What your going through is just stress, you just need to clear your head a bit and relax.'' Plagg spoke the most thoughtful he had ever been.

''When did you become so soft, tough guy?''

''Hey, don't ruin it!''

''Sorry, I guess your right though but what should I do?''

''Talk to her.''

''W-what? I can't do that? What would I even say?''

''I dunno, your the talker.''

''You're right. Let's go!''

''N-no! Not right now, it's raining!''

''Too late kitty cat, Plagg Claws Out!'' And with that Plagg was pulled into the ring, despite his pleads and Cat Noir emerged knowing _exactly what_ he needed to do.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed, sorry this chapter was a bit angsty hehe. Lemme know what you think in the reviews! Okay bye, see y'all next week x


	8. Chapter 8 - A Soggy Kitty

Hey guys, hope y'all enjoy this chapter, it's gonna be fluffy ;)

What Happens If?

Chapter 8:

*Marinette's p.o.v*

The rain patted on the windows of the flat above the Dupain-Cheng bakery. It was still that time of year where the weather couldn't make up its mind on how it felt, even though it was late August and that meant the last few weeks of the summer holidays for Marinette. She was grate full that she didn't have to face her school friends bombarding her with questions, however, her phone was blowing up with texts, emails, TV news, radio station chatter and Instagram alerts.

The girl turned it on silent and rolled over on her bed groaning that another day of being the un-masked heroine had come. Yesterday she hadn't left her room, she couldn't face her parents. Marinette didn't know how they would react so didn't bother talking to them. They had called her down multiple times for dinner and breakfast but she ignored them and stayed in bed staring up at the skylight reflecting on the huge mistake she had made.

The whole day had rolled around in her head and she had so many questions she didn't even know which one to ask. 'W _hy did I use Lucky Charm? Why did it cloud my judgement? How is everyone going to react? What will they say? Will I be banished forever? Will I be relived of my duties?'_

It was too much for her, after all, she was just a teenager, she should be worrying about boys and school work not cats and saving Paris. ' _Wait, cats?'_ She was confused, why was she thinking about her partner? Just because she revealed her identity to him, doesn't mean anything should change... _right?_

She continued to stare up at the skylight when she realised that Tikki was sat on her pillow, head and antennas drooping. She had been so caught up in her own problems that she had barely noticed Tikki's dismal presence. Now she felt guilty, not only had she lost her mask but her best friend too. Marinette turned to face her Kwami and gave her a half-hearted smile, she returned the gesture but it disappeared as quickly as it appeared.

Marinette got up from her bed and made her way to the round window at the end of her room. She peered through the rain and looked down to the front of the bakery, she was shocked at what she saw. There must of been around twenty to thirty reporters and journalists down there trying to get in. Her parents were doing the best they could to politely shoo them away but Marinette knew too well that wouldn't work.

She knew that it was best if she stayed in her room so she did so but she knew that she needed some air, she grabbed her coat off the mannequin it was hung over and made her way through the skylight, carefully shutting it so no rain got in. She sighed and leaned over the railing, resting her arm on it with her head placed on her hand.

Rain was consuming her by the second but she didn't care she needed to be free just for a moment and not as Ladybug but as her simpler and softer side. Marinette heard the sounds of the reporters rambling questions to her parents, she was guilty again. This was all her fault, they'd never get a bit of privacy ever again. She looked up at the sky and let the water drip onto her face, washing away the makeup she had 'forgotten' to remove the day before.

Her thoughts devoured her mind, the guilt and sorrow she was feeling sunk into her soul. Everything she did to keep her identity a secret, _gone_. It was all for nothing, she tried so hard and it was gone in the blink of an eye. She could never be trusted again, by her parents, Paris, school friends, Cat Noir, Adrien, Alya, _everyone._

It was too much, she felt the tears she had held back for so long creep to the surface. They poured out of her, mixing with the Parisian rainfall that was coated on her face. Sobs screamed out of her, she tried to fight it but all that she could do was make it worse. Every mistake, every mishap, every miscalculation she had ever made filled her mind and the water works kept on coming. What had she ever done to deserve this? She cursed the past Miraculous holder that let it happen, she knew they had never made such a huge mistake as she did.

Her tears kept on coming, until she felt a tight embrace fasten around her. She jumped a mile out of her skin, shocked to the core that the person who was comforting her was the one person she wished not too see right now.

''C-cat? W-what are you doing here? You should be at home, not out in the rain, you'll c-catch a cold.'' Marinette spoke through sobs and wiped away her tears.

''I could say the same for you, princess.'' Cat Noir said whilst nodding towards her, when she realised she didn't even put her coat on and she was soaked through. ''B-but why were you crying?'' Marinette sighed an looked out into the dark distance.

''You better come in, kitty.'' She smiled at him.

''Anything for you, m'lady.'' She opened the hatch and ushered him in, careful of the rain again. Marinette quickly ran to the bathroom, grabbing anything she could could get her hands on from her wardrobe. When she reached the destination, she realised what she had picked up and face palmed. Her Ladybug onesie. ''Great, just great.'' She muttered.

She changed, grabbing a towel for her partner on the way out, she was sure he would need it. She made it to her room taking a deep breath as she opened the hatch.

''Okay, now don't judge me. I kinda... picked up the wrong thing.'' Cat Noir stood stunned at the sight before him, he was in utter awe. He blinked a few times just too make sure she was real. ''Is it really that bad?''

''W-what? No, no, no! It's amazing! Did you make it yourself?'' Cat Noir tried to cover up what he said but it was too late, she had never told him about any hobbies she was interested in and he only knew about this one because of her working for his dad.

''How did you know that I like designing things?'' Marinette said flirtatiously, more than she intended.

''Um...'' He looked around for anything that could help him get out of the situation he found himself in. ''Well, I saw the sewing machine and took a guess. Was I right, princess?.'' She smiled at him just to confirm the answer for himself and sighed and passed him the towel. ''Marinette?''

''Mhm?'' She replied, to busy organising her clothes onto the chaise to look up.

''Why were you crying?'' Worry was laced into his words, she knew he would be worried about her but she had no strength to confide in him.

''It doesn't matter, it was silly anyway.'' Marinette said still facing away from her partner.

''It didn't look silly. You were pretty upset.'' Marinette knew she was never getting out of this one, after all, he was her partner and he could tell when there was something wrong. She turned to face him but her head was still facing the floor.

''I-it's all my fault, kitty.'' Her voice beginning to break through the sobs that had returned.

''What is?''

''Everything. I ruined our promise, I broke the rules, I destroyed my privacy, Tikki can't even look at me, you hate me. I-I'm just not strong enough to deal with this. Everyone thinks that Ladybug is fearless but under the mask, I'm broken and tired. I tried so hard to be the heroine that Paris needed b-but it wasn't enough. I'm not good enough and I never will be. I-I knew I wasn't cut out for this.'' The tears had surfaced again and she couldn't stop, everything she had ever hidden was flowing out of her and it was tiring for her. She wanted to stop, she longed to stop but it all just kept coming and there was nothing she could do.

Cat Noir walked up to her and enveloped her into a tight embrace, he had never seen her cry before and wanted nothing more than to just hold her. She stood there crying her heart out into his chest. He placed his head on top of her and hugged her tightly. They stood there for a while until she slowed the crying and squeezed her arms around her partners back and pulled him even closer than he was before.

Marinette had stopped crying but tears still ran down her cheeks. She nuzzled her face into Cat Noir's chest ridding of the tears. She loved the smell of his suit, of course it was similar to the spandex she was used to but she felt... safer, next to his.

They eventually let get go and stood face-to-face with one another, enjoying the company that they gave each other. Cat Noir took a breath and carefully chose his words.

''Marinette, you don't need to worry about all that. Just because your two sides are different, you're still one and the same and nothing can change that. You're just under shock, it'll all pass eventually. And you don't need to worry about what people will say, after all, you are the girl that's saved Paris more times than anyone can possibly count. You are just as amazing outside of the mask, more so than you would care to admit b-but just because your alter ago is nothing like you doesn't mean that you aren't still her. Ladybug will run through you _always and forever.''_ Cat Noir pulled out the most heartfelt thing he had ever heard himself say. _'When did he become so soft?'_

''Chaton... what happened to the big tough guy I know?'' Marinette teased, sniffing up the tears that had fell.

''Hey! Actually I don't know, my Kwami was being extra soft this morning so he might be rubbing off on me.''

''He sounds sweet, I'll have to meet him one day.'' Marinette slipped not realising the consequences of her statement. Cat Noir hadn't noticed, _luckily_.

''Plagg is a tough guy but he can be soft when he wants to be.''

''He sounds adorable.''

''Pft, as if. Once you get to know him, you'll realise how much of a pain in the backside he is.''

''I bet he's not that bad.''

''I guess so but the little devil is gonna kick my super bottom later for saying all this.'' Marinette giggled and sat onto the chaise bring her knees up to her chest and wrapped her arms around them. Her partner gently placed himself on the end of it, just looking round her bedroom.

*Adrien's p.o.v*

Cat Noir glanced casually around his un-masked partners bedroom wondering what sorts of things she got up to in her normal life. There were design ideas placed in a messed-up-order on the floor, Jagged Stone posters hung up on walls, some bits of her Chinese roots scattered around, her desk was covered with paper, pens, pencils, rulers, rubbers and everything else in between. He pulled his cat-eyes up to the wall above her desk and what he saw was the one thing he never expected.

 _Him_. Well, not him but his civilian form. There were posters and magazine clippings all blue-tacked to the wall, he couldn't believe it. Why was _he_ on _her_ wall? She thought she didn't like him, she was so shy and nervous whenever he was around so couldn't think to why he was put onto a shrine in her bedroom. Then again, it could be just the fact that she worked for his father but why was it just of Adrien Agreste? The boy who does whatever he's told and couldn't go to school until he ran away from his house just to be there. He needed to know.

''Princess, what are all these posters of Adrien Agreste doing on your wall?'' He spoke flirtatiously, trying to cover the internal screaming that was going on inside him. He didn't face her but continued to stare at the gallery on her wall. However, he did notice the slight blush and small panic she presented out of the corner of his eye.

''U-uh, I-I work for his fathers company and thought it would be a good idea t-to have some of his work around my room for... um, inspiration.'' The blush redden on her face.

''You sure?'' Cat Noir faced her.

''Mhm, absolutely, positively sure!'' She shouted.

''If you say so.'' A silence fell into the room before a loud grumble was sounded.

''I think my cat senses are telling me to stock up on more kibble.'' Cat Noir joked. Marinette rolled her eyes and stood up leading the way to the kitchen. He followed suit, just liked he always did when _her_ mask was on.

''What do you want to make, Cat?''

''Hmm... croissants!''

''Are you sure?''

''Absolutely, positively sure!'' Marinette laughed and began to bake some croissants for the uninvited house guest. And so that was the day that Marinette Dupain-Cheng made croissants for Cat Noir and, little did they know, it wouldn't be the last.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed! Please remember to review your thoughts on the story, feedback is very helpful x

#letadrieneat


	9. Chapter 9 - Back To School

OK GUYS WELCOME TO SCREAMING WITH KATIE! I WOULD LIKE TO SCREAM ABOUT MIRACULOUS SEASON 2 BECAUSE THE FIRST TWO EPISODES HAVE ME DEAD AND I CAN'T GET OVER IT! (Aw take back to when Katie was a fetus season two miraculer) Hope you enjoy this chapter x

What Happens If?

Chapter 9

Marinette's p.o.v*

''Marinette, wake up! It's you first day back at school and you're already going to be late!'' Sabine shouted to her daughter who was still tucked up in bed.

''Coming.'' Marinette yawned out the words. It had been a few weeks since Cat Noir and Marinette had made croissants together and time seemed to fly by. Marinette hadn't left her house in that time because she didn't want to be seen or recognised, that and she probably couldn't even if she tried. The reporters, journalists, you name it, hadn't moved a muscle and she was sick of it. All she wanted to do was go out and enjoy the rest of summer but, of course, fate had other plans.

She had answered all of her texts from Alya and a few other school friends but she ignored anyone else trying to get in contact with her, she didn't need any more stress. Marinette had been insanely bored over the few weeks, there was nothing to do. She had no inspiration for designing, she couldn't go to work (much to her surprise Gabriel had been oddly accepting of her absence) and there had been no Akuma attacks. That didn't surprise her though, she knew Hawk Moth would be coming up with an evil plan to wipe her out of exsitance but stayed calm, none the less.

Cat Noir hadn't visited her at all and that upset her, what did she do? They were having a blast of a time making the croissants so what changed? She believed it didn't really mean anything, he was probably just busy. Never the less, she did miss her partner, even though nothing was different between them.

Marinette sighed and rolled off her bed, dreading the day she would have to face. _School_. She had prayed that the weeks had gone slower but she knew she was going to have to face it eventually. The girl still didn't know how their reactions would be when she would walk in through the door of the classroom because each one of her classmates were different. She knew what Alya would say, she would be overjoyed to see her best friend and super heroine but would probably feel sorry for her, after all, she had been through hell over the weeks.

The thoughts weighed heavy on her mind and, once again, she couldn't control it. How was she supposed to live like this? She couldn't talk to her friends, her parents, her partner, she couldn't leave her house or even go onto her balcony without being spotted (she was lucky no one had noticed her and Cat Noir those weeks back).

It was a sunny but brisk Monday morning in Paris and the cold breeze wafted through the windows gifting Marinette with a soft shiver. The weather had lightened up over the weeks and she was great full, if the heavens decided to open again she would probably break down. The teen didn't know what it was about rain but it always dimmed her mood. It seemed to control her and it was hard to break free from its grasp.

Marinette sat on her chair next to her desk and she realised her room was a mess. She hadn't left her room much so it was hard to remember the last she, or her parents, had cleaned it. She brushed it off and reminded herself to do it later.

''Marinette!'' Tikki made her jump, the two had barely spoken and she was surprised her little goddess would want to talk. The pair had grown further apart and neither had anything to say to each other. Tikki was disappointed at her charge for doing something so reckless but she was also... afraid. Rightfully so, she had just been shown to the whole world, that and now everyone knew that she was how Ladybug transformed and everyone must of been dying to get their hands on her. Of course, Marinette would never let that happened but she could tell that her best friend had trepidation and apprehensiveness sewn into her violet eyes. For that she understood her concern and worry, it was reflected in her.

''Y-yeah?''

''Happy one year anniversary!'' Tikki cheered happily and for the first time in a while, the fear in her eyes had disappeared.

''Wait, what?''

''It's one year since you were given your Miraculous!''

''Wow, I hadn't realised.''

''Well, now you have and it's time to go!'' Marinette nodded and took a quick shower grabbing anything she could from her wardrobe, probably not the best thing after the onesie incident.

She then went downstairs and sat on a chair at the table, too scared to look at her parents. Instead she turned the TV on. The news was on and Nadja Chamack was reading the headlines for the day.

 _'Marinette Dupain-Cheng, a normal school girl. All the usual aspects; kind, caring, a keen budding fashion designer, works as a 'younger generation supervisor' for Gabriel Agreste, lives with her parents in the 'Tom and Sabine Boulangerie Patisserie' and is now one of the most famous teenage girls in all of Paris. But not quite for the reasons that you would expect. Ladybug; super hero, defender of Paris, kind, supportive, willing to help others and frankly one of the most well known girls in the whole world. Now, we know who the girl behind the mask is and it's none other than the school girl that was barely noticeable, just another Parisian girl who minds her own business. Just the other day the incident occurred, Ladybug and Cat Noir were just going through another Akuma and all looked normal but in fact it was the quite opposite. Ladybug had obviously made an error and was caught between a rock and a hard place, she decided to just give up. Unlike the super hero we know, right? After all, we still hardly know much about the masked super heroine but now the mask has fallen, can we still still trust her? Now onto the weather with Alec Cataldi.'_

Marinette sat speechless, was that what everyone thought about her? Another girl, worthless, useless? What did she ever do to not get the recognition that she deserved? The fact that they thought that about the situation, that she just 'gave up' broke her heart. Why did they have to say that? That was definitely not what happened, she knew that there was going to be some things off about the overview but 'giving up' was not how she would've described it.

She was distraught, hurt and empty. Why would they think that of the girl who had saved Paris more times than anyone could possibly count? Marinette knew she was nothing like her alter ego but, like she had been told countless times by Cat Noir and Tikki, Ladybug still flowed through her veins.

Her parents had noticed her expressions and had heard the TV calling her out, Tom turned it off as Sabine made croissants for the quick trip to school. Worry was plastered on their faces and Marinette hated it, she had never liked being pitied - it made her feel weak, more so than usual.

''Marinette?'' Sabine spoke softly.

''Y-yeah?'' Marinette's voice began to crack.

''We trust you to be safe and we know that none of that was true, you did what you had to. You did it to save Paris and how you do that is your choice, no one should be allowed to disrespect that. You are our daughter and by the sound of it, you are also our savoir and we will forever be great full for that. Of course, we will be worried about you but we trust you to keep yourself safe.'' Tom said what Sabine was thinking.

''We will always love you, _sunshine_.'' Sabine used her Chinese to comfort her. A sigh of relief escaped from Marinette.

''Are you sure you're not mad?''

'Mad? Why on earth would we be mad at you? Our daughter isn't just a baking and designing genius but a crime fighting super hero! Why would we be mad at that?'' Marinette, Sabine and Tom all ran into a family bear hug and the family felt their hearts beat with pride and joy at the accomplishments each one had achieved.

They pulled away and Marinette grabbed a croissant and gulped it down in a matter of seconds. Although she was still dreading what was too come, she was glad that they had resolved the issues of her double life.

The teen ran upstairs to grab her backpack and began to make her way to the front of the bakery, the part she knew was going to be hardest part of the day. She felt Tikki shuffle around in her purse and was relived that she was there to help her through the day.

Marinette took a few steps forward and opened the front door of the bakery and before she had time to react, she was bombarded with questions and camera flashes coming from all directions. She knew it was bad but what she saw was not what she was expecting, the flashes began to blind her and reporters began to consume her and she couldn't move. Her feet were magnetised to the floor. _She was stuck._

*Adrien's p.o.v*

Adrien arrived at school, a lot earlier than usual. His father had organised a morning photo shoot with one of his suppliers and he had finished earlier than he anticipated. Nathalie and the Gorilla dropped him off at school and he sat on the steps waiting for someone to arrive.

He thought about everything that had happened over the past few weeks and was wondering if he was lucky or if it was fate. He hadn't visited Marinette as he was worried if she would find him a pest or just not want to see him. There hadn't been any Akuma attacks either and he was a little sad about it. Cat Noir hadn't seen his lady in weeks and it was taking it's toll on him. Whenever she was around he felt... whole. It was a hard emotion to explain but when you feel it, you never want it to go.

Adrien sighed and let his emotions roll around in his head until he heard a loud rumble of chatter coming from his left. He looked over and realised it was coming from Marinette's house. He had seen this scene many times before, not just as Cat Noir but as Adrien too. Reporters would stop at nothing to get what they want.

He could only imagine how Marinette must of been feeling, vulnerable, sad, scared, violated. He saw how fragile she was when he last visited and knew that there was only so much someone could take.

Adrien dashed over and pushed past reporters and photographers, nothing would stop him from seeing the one thing good in his life.

''Excuse me, everyone!'' Adrien shouted, now in the middle of the circle. ''I think Miss Dupain-Cheng, here, would like to get to school _without_ being hurled with questions.'' He stood next to Marinette and smiled to her, she quickly returned and a small blush coated her cheeks. ''Come on, people! Move it!'' Adrien knew he was being rude and would probably have a mouthful from his father later but he didn't care, this was his best friend and he wanted her to be safe.

An opening emerged and the two quickly walked through and made their way to the steps of Collège Françoise Dupont.

''T-thanks for the help, A-Adrien.'' Marinette stuttered, the blush reddening on her face.

''No problem, Marinette.'' Adrien began to scratch the back of his neck, the way he did when he was nervous or in an awkward position. ''I know to deal with 'paparazzi', they can make life hard.''

''Oh, I know.'' The two didn't know what to say to each other, _'Oh, hey, Ladybug. I'm Cat Noir!'_ It was awkward, to say the least. Finally, Marinette spoke. ''Look, I-I know you may think of me differently now but can you just treat me the same as everyone else? I hate pity.'' She continued to look down, too ashamed to face him.

''Marinette, I don't think of you any differently. You're still that sweet, kind girl who works for my father, your the girl who believes in people when they don't believe in themselves, your the girl who doesn't care about rumours, your the girl that believes in second chances and the girl who doesn't deserve to be treated like crap. Marinette, your worth more than you think and I won't think anything different just because your Ladybug, you're still that girl.'' He didn't mean to say something so heartfelt but it felt good to tell her what her worth meant to him.

Before he could say anything else, she wrapped her arms around his waist and hugged him intensely. He quickly gave in to her hug and they stood there for a while.

''T-thank you, Adrien.'' Marinette spoke into his chest, just like she did to Cat Noir. He let out a slight chuckle.

''No problem, Prin-Marinette.'' He rapidly covered his mistake, she hadn't noticed. _'Thank you, God.'_ They were still trapped in each others embraces until a familiar pair of friends caught each others eyes.

Ayla and Nino stood phones in hand recording and smiling so wide it was unlike anything either of them had ever seen and they had seen every person in Paris smile the most evil of grins.

''Alya, I can't believe it!'' Nino chirped through tears forming in his eyes.

''Adrienette is sailing! This is going on every blog from here to Spain!'' Marinette ran to Alya, swiping and failing miserably to get her phone. The boys just stood laughing. Maybe school wouldn't be so bad, after all.

* * *

Hope you guys enjoyed! Please review, I love waking up to comments from you guys, it means a lot me! Okay see y'all next week x


	10. Chapter 10 - The Report

Hey doods, OMG PRIME QUEEN AND LA BEFANA WERE AMAZING, just ask I'll send the links. And a few of you have said that you hope I continue and don't worry I have HUGE things in mind for this story so please bear with, it will get better I promise it's just taking a while to get going. Any who, enjoy this chap x

What Happens If?

Chapter 10

Adrien's p.o.v*

School, photo shoots, patrol, eat, sleep and repeat was how Adrien's weeks had gone. Nothing much had happened, him and Marinette had grown closer but nothing worth bragging about. Patrol had been awkward but the two managed to cope, after all, it was their job to protect Paris and they couldn't let their problems interfere with that. Plagg was back to his 'I can't be bothered, give me cheese' attitude but he seemed to be handling the situation well, now that he had opened up.

The same couldn't be said for Marinette though, she had been struggling to cope with all the media attention. Everyday when she entered the classroom, you could see the bags under her eyes - despite the rushed make up plastered on. He had visited her a few times as Cat Noir and they had lunch together a few times without his mask. He had gotten a few words from Alya about using the fact that she was Ladybug to his advantage. She knew about his slight crush on her, she could see it in his eyes, after all, she had a journalists point of view for just about anything and it was easy for her to spot things like that.

Marinette and Adrien had grown closer and she had gotten more comfortable around him but their meetings had often ended with the bombardment of the press. Asking questions, making assumptions, taking photographs, some had even questioned if he was Cat Noir but she had pushed them away by that point. Marinette had became stronger around them because she knew it was the only way she could survive. The fire in her eyes when she had gotten annoyed at them was one he had seen so many times when she was Ladybug and the similarities between both sides had shown through more times than he could count, he had internally face palmed at how blind he had been.

It was another chilly Monday in Paris and Adrien had started to emerge from dream land and made his way to the shower, attempting to not wake the sleeping black cat that layed in a small nest he had made himself on the pillow next to his. Adrien would never admit it out loud but he really was adorable.

The boy had no photo shoots today but his father had given the first half of the day off to work on his Chinese for an upcoming grammar competition. He actually enjoyed Chinese now that he had known his lady spoke some and that her mother's family had originated there. He wouldn't admit that he had only continued it because of Marinette but he felt like he should if he wanted to impress her, at least.

Adrien walked out of the shower and put on any decent pair of clothes he could find, it was only around seven in the morning and he had nothing to do so he decided to check his phone. He hadn't gathered up the courage yet to ask Marinette for her number yet so he made the decision to scroll through the past few days of news and headlines. He knew that it was just going to be talking about Ladybug and Marinette but felt the need to check up on it.

The boy pulled the device out from under his pillow where he had left it and clicked the screen a few times and up came the biggest news story he had seen for quite sometime. It was five pages long and every nook and cranny had something to do with the one thing he had feared more than anything, _Marinette._

 _'Marinette Dupain-Cheng, a girl unlike any other. In the day time, a normal school girl. A 'heart of gold' kind of teenager; as quoted by her mother. Her background is a fascinating one, to be quite frank. Her father, Tom Duapin, is a pure French man while her mother, Sabine Cheng, is of a Chinese background. All the while, making Marinette a girl of different_ _ethnicity. Her Chinese and French roots are portrayed in every way possible, she's settled on a Parisian life style but her Chinese background shining through when designing - her main passion._

 _Miss Dupain-Cheng has been spotted many times walking out of the Agreste mansion, she has a job with the main man himself; Gabriel Agreste as a 'younger generation supervisor'. She is believed to be an amazing designer for a girl of her age and her work has been showcased many times at fashion shows. Also, Mr Agreste's son Adrien Agreste has modelled a few of her creations. The relationship between the son of the greatest fashion designer in all of Paris and the bakers daughter is purely platonic... right? **Wrong**. Adrien and Marinette have been located together a few times by passing reporters and they have been assumed to be closer than 'just friends'. _

_But why? Well, a few of my readers have put in comments, implying that Mr Agreste could be Cat Noir. After all, Miss Dupain-Cheng is Paris' beloved super heroine; Ladybug. The relation between the two defenders of our city is more than what they are letting on. In amateur footage, it is clearly shown that Ladybug had no problem with dropping the mask to her partner-'_

Adrien turned off the screen, he couldn't read anymore. Why were they targeting Marinette? He couldn't care less what they had to say about him but she didn't deserve this. They actually _researched_ her, he knew that reporters would never stop until they got what they wanted but _that_ was over the line. That could put her in serious danger, even more so than usual. She didn't need anymore to deal with, enough was happening to her anyway.

'Uh-oh' Plagg made Adrien jump, the little god had been sitting on his shoulder reading away at the report.

'Merde! Plagg, you scared me!'

'Hehe, sorry, kid, didn't mean to.'

'What am I going to do, Plagg? Marinette's in huge danger now and I can't even imagine how she must be feeling.'

'Adrien.' Plagg spoke sternly. 'You should be more worried about yourself, it talks a lot about you.' Adrien sighed.

'I know, it's just I don't want anything happening to her. She means too much to me and if I lost her I don't know what I would do.'

'I know, kid. But what would Marinette do if she lost you? She wouldn't have a partner and no one would be able to protect her from Hawk Moth.'

'I guess your right.'

'I always am. Now gimme Camembert!'

'Of course, kitty cat.' Adrien giggled.

'Hey!'

It was now noon and Adrien was in the car on his way to school. He felt Plagg shuffle around under his jacket and smiled to himself, happy to have his best friend by his side. The boy knew he was going to get some off glances at school but to be honest he really didn't care.

Adrien jumped out of the limo, thanking the Gorilla as he left. As soon as Adrien appeared in front of the school, he was swarmed by journalists, bloggers and reporters. He knew that there were going to be a few asking questions but there must of been around fifty to sixty surrounding him. He cursed himself for not thinking of an escape plan.

'Mr Agreste! We have a few questions we'd like to ask you!'

'Nadja Chamack, don't be bemused it's just the news! Mr Agreste, can you confirm that you are indeed the bearer of destruction, Cat Noir?' Adrien shifted nervously, nonconforming anything. The questions kept on coming and he shut them out. The constant flashes, not ceasing for a second, began to make him dizzy and he felt himself become lightheaded. The ground seemed to shake that the crowd that consumed him become a blur. Until he heard the girl of his dreams.

'I guess I have some time for a quick interview.' Ladybug called. The crowd which surrounded him had dispanded and ran over to the super heroine.

'Ladybug! We have a few questions to ask you!'

'Sure but please leave the poor boy alone.'

'Of course. Now, have you read the latest headline?'

'Indeed.'

'What do you think about it?'

'Well, I believe that I do have a right of privacy and that there was no need to snoop around in my personal life.'

'Ladybug, how would you describe your relationship with Cat Noir?'

'We are just doing our jobs. There is nothing much to say about our 'relationship' except that it is purely platonic.'

'What do you think of the fact that Mr Agreste could be your partner?'

'I'm not sure, they are two completely different people, of course they have similarities but don't we all? Sure they look similar but their personalities are different.'

'But isn't your civilian form 'different' to your alter-ego?'

'I guess so.'

'How would you describe your 'relationship' with Adrien?'

'We've been friends for around a year and we've grown closer lately. We see each other often but it does not mean he is the alley cat we know of. Just because we are good friends doesn't mean that you can all drag him into _my_ mess.'

'Do you ever think you'll find out his identity?' Ladybug sighed.

'Maybe one day but it would be much safer if we didn't in the first place. Okay, my time is up. It was nice to talk to you all but would you please just stop targeting me or my friends, it's not fair.' Ladybug grabbed her yo-yo and zoomed off into Paris and she left Adrien dumbfounded. She didn't seem to object the fact that he could be Cat Noir but she did say that 'platonic' word which was always something she seemed to say at interviews, so Adrien shouldn't be worried... right?

He brushed himself off and made his way into school, hoping Marinette wouldn't be there.

* * *

Hey guys, sorry this chapter is short and Ladybug was out of character for most of it but I'm just trying to lead up to the big reveal, hehe. Oh yeah I almost forgot, I made an Instagram (well not really it's an old account) so if you want to get new updates on season 2 and really crappy edits... then go follow it my username is in my bio. Oh and if you come from here, comment on one of my posts 'I'm from your fan-fic' then I will begin to put updates on my story for new chapters. Okie, I'll see y'all next week x


	11. Chapter 11 - School Stress

Hey, so I figured that I hated the last chapter so just think of it as a filler and not a huge part in the story but this chapter should be more interesting. Also it is continued from the last chapter, so keep in mind that Adrien has just entered school. Enjoy! x

What Happens If?

Chapter 11:

*Adrien's p.o.v*

Adrien walked into the classroom, head down and shoulders drooping. He didn't know how to approach the situation, it wasn't exactly something everyone had gone through at some point. The love of his life had been... confusing and it was hard to decide on an emotion to portray. So Adrien plastered on his model-smile and made his way to his seat.

The whole class had stared at him as he waddled past them and the pit in his stomach deepened and he knew exactly what they were thinking. They must have seen the past few minutes from peering out the window or looked onto their phones for 'the boy who must be Cat Noir'. He finally knew how Marinette felt.

 _'Wait a second, where is she?'_ Adrien thought as he glanced over his shoulder to see an empty spot where Marinette was normally positioned. He figured she would be late due the the recent turn of events but he couldn't understand why she hadn't turned up yet, maybe she hadn't come in today due to the report or she just didn't want to finish classes.

But Marinette wasn't that sort of person, she never missed classes. Well, that wasn't true, she was normally late but the teachers had began to understand why. After all, she was Ladybug, the girl who kicked ass every day.

He turned to Alya, mouthing 'where is she?' and pointed to her seat. Alya took out a post-it note and began to write something on it. She passed it over and it read:

 _She was here before lunch but_ _Chloé had riled her up so she ran off but then we saw her outside as Ladybug defending you. Miss Bustier was not happy but then she disappeared so we thought maybe you knew._

Adrien turned over the note and started to respond, he wrote fast because he knew a teacher would be starting soon.

 _I don't know where she is, one minute she was talking to the mob outside and the next she was zooming away. She seemed more angered than normal but I didn't think anything of it. You can't blame her for having an attitude, she has not been having a very good few weeks._

He passed the note back and Alya started to write something but before she could pass it back, the door burst open and a flustered and provoked girl entered. _Marinette._ Adrien looked her up and down as she stood in the door way, she wasn't wearing anything too flamboyant but her face said otherwise. Her normally sparkly blue bell eyes, were matt-gloss and the fire that was raging behind them must of been giving her a headache. Her hair was still in the usual pig tails she wore but had fallen out in a few places.

She began to drag herself to her seat, her face steaming hot - Adrien could've sworn he saw smoke. He couldn't tell why she was like that but something really must of riled her up to make her so annoyed.

Ayla mouthed 'Chloé?' to her and Marinette shook her head and sat down. Her best friend must of been familiar with her emotions but she still seemed shocked to see her in such a trance. She pulled out a pen and her notebook and began writing notes, just as Miss Bustier walked in and began the lesson.

Marinette didn't say anything all afternoon and just put on that model-smile that Adrien knew all too well. She looked stressed but irked. They could all understand why, of course, but she wasn't exactly an emotional person. No one really knew what type of girl she was deep down, unless you really took the chance of getting to know her. She never really had a best friend until Alya came a long so they all took the initiative and made her the girl they loved.

Although, Adrien felt as if it was the other way round. He wasn't exactly a social person, that was down to his family issues. He _had_ friends but he didn't know how to act around them so when Nino, Marinette and Alya had taken him in, he felt like he belonged. Almost like how he was when Ladybug was around, who just happened to be the girl that was in a bad mood and was not looking for conversation.

Adrien had been questioning what to say to her all the way through classes, barely concentrating and getting a few words from teachers as he slipped into a daydream. He wanted to ask her what was wrong and why she was so keen to help him out but once he thought about it, that would've been a bit of an awkward conversation.

The final bell rang and all the pupils began to leave classes and make their way home, Adrien quickly ran out of the classroom and made his way to the car. He told Nathalie and the Gorilla that he had to talk to someone about a 'project' he was working on and ran back up the steps.

The boy began to scan his eyes around the courtyard and eventually spotted Marinette. He scuttled towards her gripping his bag tightly, playing the words in his head. He eventually came face-to-face with her and started to rub the back of his neck in the way he knew he should've stopped doing a long time ago.

Marinette's face was gentle but stern, she had no emotion slapped on this time. It was just empty and cold, her eyes dimmed and mouth closed tight-lipped. Adrien felt her use her death glare but she brushed it off and placed a meaningless smile onto her pale face. He ran through his words one last time and began.

'M-Marinette?' Adrien said nervously.

'Oh, hey Adrien!' Marinette squeaked through the fake smile she pursued but Adrien could see straight through her.

'Hey, I wanted t-to thank you for earlier.'

'No problem, sorry I was a little rude.' Marinette forced herself to sound normal.

'No worries but... uh, are you okay? You seem a little stressed.'

'I'm fine, don't worry.' Marinette flapped her hands about in a 'don't worry' manner.

'Are you sure?'

'Yep.' Adrien knew not to push the situation further, he knew how stubborn she could be when her heart was set on something.

'Okay... but if you ever need a friend-' Adrien was cut off.

'I know, thank you. Well, I should get going. Papa wanted me to help out at the bakery.'

'Sure so... I'll see you around?'

'See you around.' She picked up her bag and trotted off, the boy knew there was something up with her. She was an easy person to read when something was stressing her, he was pretty much a master at reading Ladybug so it was just as easy with the girl under the mask.

He figured that it wasn't Marinette who was hiding something but Ladybug, she often tried to hide injuries that she had gotten during an Akuma fight. He knew it wasn't anything that hurt her, she would normally fidget with something which was not something she did during that whole conversation so he knew that it was something that freaked her out. She sometimes over reacted about certain things but this seemed more serious.

Adrien thought about what he could do and realised if she wouldn't open up to Adrien then she might do to his alter ego. He quickly ran down the steps, getting a few looks as he did so, and got into the limo.

It was a short drive home as their was no traffic, due to no usual Akuma villains trying to get whatever it is they wanted. The Gorilla pulled up outside the mansion he called home, he thanked him and Nathalie and ran to his room. They boy threw his bag onto the bed and pulled open a slight opening in his jacket, Plagg emerged.

'What are you doing this time, kid?'

'If Marinette won't open up to Adrien, she just _might_ to Cat Noir.'

'Adrien, no. I wanted to stay in today.'

'Why do you need to 'stay in'?'

''Cause I wanted to try some new cheeses that the shop down the road just started selling!'

'Well, you didn't tell me about this. So shut that cheesy gob of yours: _Plagg, Claws out!'_

'Waittttt!' Plagg was pulled into the ring and in a flash of light Cat Noir appeared.

The black cat ran out of the Agreste mansion, using his baton as a pole vault. He began to run across buildings, eventually spotting the apartment above the famous Tom and Sabine Boulangerie Patisserie. He reached it and stepped onto the balcony, he walked over and peered through the skylight. He saw Marinette dragging herself around the room, picking up a few things off her desk.

He examined what she was holding and noticed something, there was a box similar to the one where his Miraculous first lived. He assumed her's came from it too but couldn't imagine why she was holding it, he had not touched his since he first got it so why was Marinette holding hers ready to go out? She was wearing a fake fur coat due to the cold afternoon air, a pair of leather boots and her hair was down - something she rarely did.

Cat Noir tapped on the door and Marinette jumped a mile out of her skin, obviously stunned to see such a sight. She quickly hid her box and made her way to let in the alley cat. He jumped onto her bed gracefully and the girl stared at him with her eyebrows furrowed.

'What are you doing here, kitty?' She questioned.

'Well, a little birdie told me you were having a bad day.' Cat Noir spoke flirtatiously.

'Oh? What makes you say that?'

'The news.'

'Oh.' She looked away and walked to the chaise, Cat Noir close behind.

'Marinette, I know you and I know when something's wrong. You didn't exactly seem different to the press but I could see that fire in your eyes that you get when something has happened, you don't have to tell me but I just came to check on you.' Marinette considered if she should tell him, she sighed and sat down on the chaise.

'You know Chloé Bourgeois, the girl we've saved _countless_ times.'

'Yeah?'

'Well, she goes to my school and she has teased me my whole life. That's why I've never been 'friendly' with her when we've had to deal with her, masks on. But today she pushed my buttons more so than usual, she's never really gotten to me much so today was a one off, I swear.'

'P-princess?' He questioned but she continued.

'She said things like: 'I don't know why you're Ladybug.' 'I worshipped you, only to find out that your the girl that has taken everything from me'. She really... fired me up and I just snapped so I ran as far away as I could. She hadn't really bothered me until today, just giving me disgusted looks and staring me down but we had been put together for an assignment and she wasn't happy so she just let it all out on me. I had it coming, really, but I didn't expect it to stab so deep.'

'So you ran?' Cat Noir was careful of his words as Marinette spoke her story.

'Yeah, I didn't transform. I just... ran. I left school from the back entrance 'cause of the reporters outside and just ran. I eventually stopped and found myself in a alleyway, Tikki was there to comfort me but it didn't really help.' Something about Marinette's face seemed to darken as she said her Kwami's name, had something happened to her?

'And then what?'

'I figured that I wasn't too far away from my house so I began to walk back but once I saw the school, I realised that Adrien was there being swarmed by the mob outside and I panicked. So I transformed and helped him out. I was rude, to say the least, but I didn't want anyone to bring him into this mess - there's a lot of people already in it.'

'I'm thinking there is more to this story, does it have something to do with you holding that box?'

'W-what? I-I don't know what you're talking about.' She sat up straight and clutched her bag.

'I know when you're lying.' He said in a sing-song voice and Marinette knew he was right, the black cat knew almost everything about her so it was hard to cover the truth from him.

'Fine.' She spoke with sadness in her tone. 'I guess you're right, there is more.'

'Called it!' Marinette rolled her eyes.

'So I was running back to my house and... um.' The colour drained from her face. 'I guess, I hid the anger well from the press and I thought I had calmed myself down but seeing the school just... fueled the flame. I sat on a roof top with my fists clenched and I just thought, maybe Chloé was right and I am just a plain girl. But then the anger returned and I just thought about how rude she had been I've protected her this whole year and she can't just except who I am without the mask. I don't think it was a good idea to let her get into my head because as I sat there an... Akuma tried to p-possess me.' Marinette recollected what had happened and tried to find a good way to explain what had happened without breaking down again.

'What happened?' He said gently.

'I fought it. I tried the hardest I have ever tried in my whole life. The Akuma had made it's way inside my earring and I heard Hawk Moth's speech before blocking him out. I forced him out of my brain and as soon as the mask began to fade around my face, I-I grabbed my earring and broke it but the Akuma didn't come out.' Marinette reached for her bag and showed Cat Noir the box in which her Miraculous lay. 'My transformation let out and I looked at the damage and waited for the Akuma but... _nothing._ No Tikki, No Akuma j-just a broken earring.' Marinette fought back the tears, she was strong now and knew not to show weakness when she felt threatened.

'Oh, Princess.'

'Cat, I can't transform, I can't defend Paris and I have no best friend.'

'But you look like you were about to go somewhere?' The superhero pointed to her attire.

'Yeah, M-Master Fu might know what to do.'

'Master Fu?'

'Yeah, you haven't met him?'

'Never heard of him.'

'Oh, well, he's the guardian of the Miraculous. He gives them out and protects them, me and Tikki visit him now and again about life as a Miraculous holder and updates on Hawk Moth.'

'He sounds pretty cool.'

'Yeah, he is. So that's why I-I need to see him.'

'Where does he live?'

'Well, kitty, I'll show you... if you give me a ride.' She said more of a command than a question.

'Well then, we better get going.' Cat Noir said as he turned around gesturing Marinette to hop on his back and she did as she was told. In a matter of seconds the duo were flying through Paris on the way to see a very important man indeed.

* * *

PLOT TWIST MY DOODS, hehe I'm evil. I like making problems for these lil beans so sorry for the long wait but it'll be worth it I promise! Also, I'm sorry if the next chapter is out later than normal - I have a few important tests coming up so I need to revise, ugh I hate school! See ya soon x


	12. Chapter 12 - An Important Meeting

Hey guys, sorry for the wait. I had my tests and did quite well on them so yeah, this chapter is very important - so pay attention! Okie, enjoy x

What Happens If?

Chapter 12:

*Marinette's p.o.v*

'Put me down, Cat!'

'Nope!'

Marinette and Cat Noir had now ran over the whole of Paris and they had finally arrived at the destination, they had stopped a few times a long the way to get some food or were stopped by the press. Truth be told, they both enjoyed it.

They laughed and joked and had a pretty good time but, of course, Marinette was not the happiest she could be. Without Tikki, a part of her heart was empty and it was unlike anything she had ever felt, her little Goddess wasn't there to support her, comfort her or just make her smile. The girl had rarely told her Kwami how much she meant to her and Marinette felt bad for that. They had only known each other a year but she was her best friend and without her she was lost. Tikki was the one thing about her civilian life that made her confident. Tikki was the one that didn't judge her, didn't make fun of her, loved her quirks and flaws and was overall a huge part in her fourteen - almost fifteen - years of life.

The duo eventually reached the shop and Marinette was dropped gently out of the cat-boys arms and and stood up on her feet with a slight spring in her step. She felt better to know that her partner was there to support her through whatever was about to happen and it lifted her spirits up a bit.

'Thanks, kitty.' Marinette smiled with a dazed look.

'No problem, bugaboo.' Cat Noir retorted.

'Hey! I thought we agreed a long time ago not to call me that!'

'But it's so cute!'

'Whatever, alley-cat.' She stuck out her tongue at him, he smiled and looked over Marinette's shoulders to find a door with the words 'Fu's Magical Treatments' engraved in them. The girl followed his gaze and smiled to herself, she loved meeting with Master Fu. He was the only one whom understood what she was going through, someone she could talk to about Akumas, discussing Hawk Moth, old tales of previous Miraculous holders and secrets about the powers in which she held.

'I guess, this is the place?'

'It sure is.'

'Shall we, Princess?' Cat Noir grabbed her hand as if a real prince was asking a princess if she wanted to dance and Marinette followed suit. The superhero opened the door, like a gentleman, and she walked through, nodding as she passed. They reached a door and a sign on it read 'Healing', Marinette knocked on the door thrice times and then pushed it open. She smiled when she saw the Great Guardian sitting on a mat in the middle of the room with Wayzz sitting on his shoulder.

*Adrien's p.o.v*

'Ah, Ladybug, Cat Noir, please, come in.' Master Fu gestured towards them and Marinette quickly rushed over to join him on the mat. It was a little different for the superhero though, he had never been there before. What was he supposed to do? He hesitated and slowly walked over to where Marinette was sat, he felt the elderly man smile at him as he wondered over. Cat Noir realised something, he had seen this man before. He could feel the familiarity when he gazed over him but he just couldn't place where he had seen him before. He guessed that he would soon find out. 'So, what brings you two here today?'

'Well...' Marinette trailed off with a sad look on her face, she got out the broken earrings from inside the box and let Master Fu took a look at them.

'I feared this would happen.'

'You mean, you knew?'

'No, I did.' Wayzz spoke up. 'I could feel the presence of the moth brooch and it wasn't a good one, Nooroo is in pain. Hawk Moth has put him under stress and it's weakening him.'

'Nooroo?' Cat Noir questioned, he had no idea what the three were talking about.

'Plagg hasn't told you anything?' Wayzz asked, he knew that Kwami inside out and he wasn't a fan of his attitude.

'I guess not?'

'Marinette?' Master Fu raised his eyebrows and she nodded with a smile, she loved talking about the Miraculous.

'Well, like I told you, Master Fu is the last known member of the order of the Guardians. He protects and distributes the Miraculous, you have probably met him before.' His mind clicked.

'Yeah?' His mind wandered to the first day of school.

'Master Fu gives out the Miraculous to any act of kindness that is shown towards him, for example, I helped him cross the street. It may not seem like much but some times, kindness can go a long way. Anyway, there are seven Miraculouses and seven Kwamis. The earrings of the Ladybug which grants the power of creation, the ring of the black cat which grants the power of destruction, the bracelet of the turtle, the necklace of the fox, the hair pin of the bee, the brooch of the moth and the brooch of the peacock. Each have a Kwami: Tikki, Plagg, Wayzz, Trixx, Pollen, Nooroo and Duusu.'

'Okay...' he trailed off. 'But why do we need the Miraculous? I mean, if Hawk Moth has the moth brooch then what would past Miraculous holders need them for?'

'Cat Noir, there has always been a need for a balance in the world. The Kwami's never used to have a connection to the world until one of the ancestors of the Guardians stumbled across them. They are unlike anything else that this world has, they are strong and must be protected at all costs. That's why they live within the Miraculous, they create something so powerful, some people may not be able to control it. But you two? I knew from the start you would make excellent superheroes.' Master Fu smiled at them and Marinette broke into a grin but it quickly faded as she remembered why they were there.

'What am I going to do, Master?' Marinette's face dimmed and the little old man's proud face turned into a thinking one.

'Hmm... I know a few spells that may or may not work, I had prepared a few just in case this happened. Marinette you must remember that you are in serious danger, Hawk Moth knows your identity and nothing will stop him from getting your Miraculouses.'

'Master, why does Hawk Moth want our Miraculous?' Cat Noir asked.

'Well, there goes a legend that states when the earrings of the ladybug and the ring of the black cat are merged, they create something no man has ever been able to control.' Master Fu picked up the tablet which the photos of the spell book were on and showed them to the masked boy. 'Ultimate power. When the two Miraculouses are merged, they bond and ultimate power is created. However, I believe that it is not the power that Hawk Moth wants but the wish that is granted when the two are merged. Legend has it, that when they are together a wish is granted and anything can happen, thus creating unknown chaos to the world. This is why they should not fall into the wrong hands.'

'Wow, okay.' Cat Noir didn't expect such an answer. He glanced over to Marinette who didn't seem to be listening, he couldn't blame her, she missed her Kwami. In the short time he had gotten to know Tikki, he knew how much she meant to Marinette and he realised that it was time to stop asking questions and let Master Fu bring her best friend back. 'But back to Marinette, how will we get Tikki back?'

'I know a few spells that I need to preform but there's something you must know Marinette, the Akuma is still inside and it has seemed to already be flowing through your earrings. There's a myth that goes: 'when bugs collide, not everything can be balanced'. Telling us that the Moth and Ladybug Miraculous must never be infused and the fact that they have, isn't a good sign.'

'So w-what is going to happen?' Marinette began to worry.

'I can get Tikki out easily but the Miraculous power has flown through you for more than a year, therefore meaning there could be some element of pain that you will feel.'

'What?!' Cat Noir was worried now, he didn't want his best friend to be hurt. Of course, she _had_ been many times but something as powerful as the Miraculous could do some serious damage.

'I know it'll a surprise to you but Marinette must know the dangers.'

'It's a superheroes first rule, kitty. Know what your facing. If I had done that in the first place none of us would be here.' Marinette looked down unable to face her partner. The boy didn't say anything, he knew she needed to let some steam off. 'Carry on, master.'

'In order for the ritual to work, the earrings must be placed on the wielder.' She did as instructed.

Master Fu began to hold his hands up in different motions around her ears, then a slight humming sound escaped his lips. Marinette closed her eyes and her face looked pale. Wayzz began to move his head from side to side at his charge's rhythm, the boy giggled at the Kwami.

He glanced back at his partner and a small red light was glowing from the earrings. She was taking in deep breaths as the pain started to enter her body. Master Fu began to chant and Marinette's eyes snapped open, the earrings glow growing brighter. She gasped for breath, Wayzz quickly made his way over to her and patted her head in a comforting manor and she made a weak smile at him.

The glow dimmed but Marinette's pain did not cease she groaned in agony, a scream trying to escape but she held it back. The boy desperately wanted to help her or hold her hand, at least, but he knew that he would make the situation worse. Suddenly, Master Fu stopped chanting and he moved back to sit on his mat with a smile on his face but the two were confused.

In that moment, Marinette's body turned into a red and purple rainbow, the Miraculous magic that transformed them both surrounded her and the old man's smile grew larger. The glow stopped but what was in front of them wasn't the sweet girl nor the crime fighting superhero. Cat Noir looked her up and down, she was in a red and purple spotted gown with a small mask stretched tightly around her eyes, her hair was still down but messy and she held a stick with a string attached. The boy was still confused, why wasn't Tikki there? Where was the Akuma? Why was she dressed like that?

Marinette looked at Master Fu with a smirk and he smiled back. Marinette looked over to her partner with a slight smile, it warmed his heart - she must've known something he didn't. He raised his eyebrows at her, she walked over and grabbed his hands.

'Don't worry, Cat. We've just completed the task we've been trying to end the whole year.' He was still confused and Marinette looked over to Master Fu.

'Go on, Marinette.' She nodded and looked back at the boy, she closed her eyes and released her transformation. Tints of purple and red engulfed the room as Ladybug appeared. Now he was even more confused but as he looked at the girl in front of him up and down, he realised her hand was clenched and something was in it. She followed his gaze and looked up at him with those dazzling eyes that he adored. Ladybug lifted her hand and showed him what was in her grasp, he carefully watched her open her hands and what he saw shocked him to the core.

'The moth brooch.' He whispered.

'Indeed it is, boy. The spell that I used didn't just bring Marinette's power back, like I said before the bug brooches must never mix, thus ridding Hawk Moth of his Miraculous. I wasn't sure that it would work but Marinette's willpower allowed me to reach out to him and pull the brooch from him.'

'So Hawk Moth can't create Akumas anymore?' Cat Noir questioned.

'Yes and he shouldn't be bothering you anymore.'

'But what about Tikki?' Ladybug said with worry.

'She should be fine but it would be best if you don't transform for a few days.'

'Okay.' Ladybug closed her eyes and released another transformation. As the familiar glow surrounded her, Marinette began to appear. She layed her hands in front of her and Tikki, on command, made her way out of the repaired earrings and landed gently on them. The Kwami smiled at her charge and Marinette's eyes began to tear up, she must've been overjoyed to see her best friend again. Tikki flew over and kissed her cheek and Marinette giggled.

'Oh, Marinette! I've missed you too.' Tikki smiled into her cheek.

'Don't ever do that to me again!' Marinette pretended to be angry but she couldn't be mad at that adorable face.

Cat Noir and Master Fu watched from the sidelines and smiled warmly at each other, having a private conversation in their heads. All of a sudden, a flash of purple shone from Marinette's earrings causing both her and the Kwami to screech in pain, Master Fu immediately stood up and made his way to them.

'W-what's happening to them?' Cat Noir said with fear making its way to every inch of his body.

'I-I don't know, this has never happened before.' The light began to fade and the screeching slowed but from Marinette's earrings came a purple creature, it looked like a Kwami but Marinette nor Cat Noir could tell.

'Nooroo?!' Wayzz shouted and wrapped the Kwami into a tight hug, unable to control his excitement.

'Wayzz?' Nooroo tried to hug back but his arms were too tired to move.

'W-what happened to you?' Tikki spoke from Marinette's hands.

'Tikki? I-I can't remember.' Nooroo tried to recollect the recent events. 'But one thing I do remember is that you are all in grave danger.'

They all looked at each other with concern unable to comprehend what the Kwami could be talking about. What was Hawk Moth planning?

* * *

KACHOW, season one done! Don't worry, there are plenty of seasons to come! And I'm super sorry for the wait, guys but don't worry I'm getting back on track now. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, some big stuff is gonna go down and plot twists are gonna really annoy you, hehe! Okie see you next week x


	13. Chapter 13 - The Truth Is On Its Way

Hey guys, I'm currently editing a few of my first chapters but don't worry, nothing major! Hope you enjoy x

What Happens If?

Chapter 13:

*Marinette's p.o.v*

''What?!'' Marinette stared at the purple Kwami.

''H-he's planning some- something.'' Nooroo spoke through his lost breath.

''Nooroo, come here.'' Master Fu had a worried look on his face.

Marinette was anxious now, Hawk Moth knew her identity and he was ready to put his plan into action. That didn't sit well with her, she had been safe all year until she had to go and mess it up. She regretted every second of that day and she prayed that she could go back and change the one mistake that had seemed to ruin everything.

Of course, there were some positive things that had come out of the situation, her partner excepted her, her friends could understand why she was always busy or she ran off for no reason and the fact that she had grown closer to Adrien was a major bonus. But Marinette could be a pessimistic person sometimes and it really made her think. She was putting everyone she cared about in danger, something Tikki had always warned her about, she was putting Paris - maybe even the whole world - in danger and she did not feel good about it.

Nooroo flew over to Master Fu and he layed the Kwami down on the mat, he began to look over him and study him precisely. The Great Guardian stood up and made his way to a cupboard that was located nearby, he used his hand to furrow around in it until he found what he was looking for. A little glass beaker with the label 'Kwami critical care' stuck on it, it was sealed with a cork and it was filled to the top. The substance inside was a clear liquid, similar to water. Master Fu held the creature in his palm, opening the bottle with the other, he began to gently pour it into Nooroo's mouth and he gulped it down swiftly. He drank about half when Master Fu had told him it was enough and he gently placed himself back on the mat, next to where the other Kwamis were sitting.

Marinette smiled at the sight of the two Kwamis so scared for their friend, she couldn't blame them, she was scared for not only the little God but herself. She was in danger and it was her own fault, she tried to stop the pit in her stomach deepen but that only made the lump in her throat grow bigger. Cat Noir had noticed her look uncomfortable so shuffled up to her and gave her a weak but consoling smile, she smiled back and stared into his cat eyes for a moment. She was glad he was there to support her, it felt nice to know that someone was looking out for her.

''He'll be okay, little ones.'' Master Fu reassured the Kwamis.

''But you w-won't be.'' Nooroo spoke weak.

''What is he up to?'' Marinette said firmly.

''I-I never knew the full extent of his plan but he let me know some. He seeks ultimate power, you probably knew that but he always said something about a 'w-wish', I didn't know what he meant by that though, he was a little vague. He said that it would bring back something he had lost, I'm not sure w-what but he seemed to speak of it as if his life depended on it.''

''Something or someone?'' Cat Noir intervened.

''I suppose it could be both, I-I never found out.''

''But what is his 'plan'?'' Marinette asked. Nooroo took a deep breath and made his way over to the teens.

''To wipe you out.'' All three humans eyes widened.

'What?! I knew he hated us but to kill us? That's another level.'' Marinette crossed her arms.

''I don't think he necessarily meant 'killing' you. I don't know if you know this but...'' Nooroo glanced at the Great Guardian for conformation and he nodded. ''A Miraculous holder can not be killed, the power of the gift that you hold is unlike any other. No sword or knife could kill you, the magic that flows through you keeps a protective barrier and whatever may come between it can not break it.''

''Wow.'' The heroes said in unison. Who knew that the Miraculous could not only be a source of protection but a bodyguard protecting you at all times?

''However, there is a downside.'' Wayzz joined the conversation. ''A Miraculous holder could defeat another but it could take all the strength within their bodies to do so. Their has been an example of this...'' Wayzz faced Master Fu to let him carry on with the story.

''You may or may not know the story of Robbie and Betty.'' Cat Noir's ears drooped at the names of the ones he had seen Plagg ball his eyes out at. ''I'm guessing you have, boy?'' He lightly nodded and Marinette looked at them both with confusion. ''Robbie and Betty were Miraculous holders, just like you two, but at the time it wouldn't have been a good time. The two were J-Jews and they had their powers during the 1940's, I'm sure you knew what happened during that time.'' She weakly nodded. ''The Germans had captured them and they had no choice but give up, there was no way to stop them. Once they were sentenced to be killed, they thought that they would survive due to the power in which they held but just to be sure they-'' The man stopped, it hurt to talk about past Miraculous wielders especially them.

''Swallowed them.'' Cat Noir finished for him.

''Yes but the two did not survive. We didn't think that we would ever find out until-'' Wayzz was cut off.

''I made a mistake. During my time as a trainee Guardian back in China, I wasn't being careful enough with my candle healing and a few lit candles fell from my hands and the w-whole place burned down.'' Marinette remembered the story he had vividly told her almost a year ago. ''I managed to get the box back but someone - or something - had stolen the peacock and moth Miraculous and the book of spells. Marinette I never got to thank you for finding the book so thank you.''

''No problem.'' Marinette let him continue.

''Like I said, the moth and peacock Miraculous had gone and I never thought that I would be able to find them again but during the time of Robbie and Betty, Wayzz informed me that he felt the aura of the peacock brooch. I searched any record I could for a chance of finding them but I was left with no leads. Until one day, I-I found out that Robbie and Betty had been killed and Wayzz had told me he had felt a dark energy coming from Plagg and Tikki when we found them-''

''I remember something.'' Tikki intervened, her head drooping. ''It's, um, vivid but I can just make it out.''

''Go on.'' Master Fu said.

''I remember the distant giggles of a child, I-I didn't think much of it but when I walked past the girl she was playing with, what I thought, was a doll. But now I remember it, I-I think it was-''

''Duusu.'' Wayzz spoke sternly, he wasn't a fan of that Kwami. Always so mischievous and manipulative and she always seeked attention but when she got it, it was normally a telling-off.

''Yeah, she seemed happy but there was something dark about her. I c-cant quite make out what but it was unlike any other power I have sensed. I thought it was a horrible form of torture that the Germans had made to distort the child but now, I think it could mean something else.''

''So the peacock Miraculous killed them?'' The cat-boy asked.

''I'm not sure, the peacock Miraculous is a powerful one - it does have the power of manipulation - but I don't think Duusu or the wielder would have wanted to kill them. There _must_ be more to the story.'' The Miraculous holders sat in silence for a moment, none knowing what to say nor do. They had gone off track a bit and they knew they should go back to the real problem but it was getting dark and Marinette's parents would be wondering where she was - she thought the same for her partner.

''I really don't want to leave at a time like this but I think my parents will be worried. Fu, Wayzz, Nooroo, please fill us in on Hawk Moth's plan and what we're going to do. I-I'm really sorry once again but we'll be back soon and please keep us updated.'' Marinette hurried as she began to stand up.

''Will do, Marinette.'' Wayzz assured her, Master Fu and Nooroo nodded.

''You coming, Cat?''

''Uh, y-yeah sure.'' Cat Noir's ears perked up, he had been lost in a day dream for a little bit - he was a little confused. Marinette rolled her eyes and ushered him out waving to the three magical beings on the way out.

''I told you, they're made for each other.'' Wayzz proudly said.

''I agree.'' Nooroo smiled at his friend.

Marinette and Cat Noir had left the old mans shop and had very little to say. It had been a hard situation to understand and the girl felt bad for her partner - it must've been worse for him. She could barely keep track of everything that had happened; she'd got Tikki back, captured Hawk Moth's Miraculous, cared for Nooroo, found out about past Miraculous holders _and_ found out about Hawk Moth's plan to 'wipe them out'. Marinette was extremely exhausted, she wanted to go home and melt into her bed whilst she felt Tikki softly next to her - it was nice to have her back. But by the look on her partners face, he seemed to have other plans.

''What is it, kitty?'' Marinette folded her arms and smiled at the cat-boy.

''Well, now we've gotten Tikki back-''

''No.''

''But-''

''No, you heard what Master Fu said, no transforming for at least a few days.''

''But, bugaboo! You know how wonderful Paris looks at night time.''

''And I'm perfectly fine seeing it from the ground. I don't want to loose Tikki again.'' Marinette stroked her Kwami's head as she reached into her pocket.

''Fine.'' He sighed. ''But that doesn't mean, I can't do... this!'' Cat Noir jumped over to Marinette and scooped her up over his shoulder and started to run across the buildings of Paris.

''Put me down, Cat!'' Marinette squealed.

''Nope! I thought you enjoyed midnight travels.''

''Yeah but not right now; I'm tired!''

''Sorry, princess. It looks like we'll have to wait for nap time.''

''And why's that?''

''You've got to be kitten me, I don't need a pawesome reason for everything!'' Cat Noir said flirtatiously.

''Oh no, I thought we were finally gonna go a day without any cat puns!''

''M'lady! How dare you say such a thing! I can't purr-lieve you would think such paw-rible thing!''

''Are you fur-real right now?'' Cat Noir stopped dead in his tracks and put the girl down on a ledge they had come to.

''Marinette, did you just... make a cat pun!'' His face glowed. ''I'm so proud of you! We need to take a selfie to remember this moment!'' The boy grabbed his staff and pulled up the camera. ''Say cheese!''

''Cheese.'' Marinette mumbled, he did that every time she dared to make a joke.

''I need to upload this to twitter!''

'No! You do it every time, kitty, and quite frankly I'm sure our fans hate it.''

''Alya doesn't!'' He smiled to himself while pressing a few buttons on his staff.

''She doesn't count.'' Marinette whispered, crossing her arms.

''And done!'' Marinette grabbed the staff and read the message.

 _'Bugaboo, made another pun, I'm so proud! ladybugoffical marinettedupaincheng #defenderspunagain'_

''Why is it always that hashtag?'' Marinette face palmed.

''Because it's our signature hashtag - no one else uses it, princess.'' The boy smiled grabbing the staff and putting it behind his back where it usually sat.

''Whatever.'' She sighed. ''Can I go home now?''

''I thought you didn't want a ride, m'lady.''

''I don't. But how else am I supposed to get down?''

''Okay but on one condition.''

''Which is?''

''We make croissants again!''

''Really? Croissants?''

''Please, Marinette!''

''Fine but don't make a mess this time!''

''Hey, it was you who dropped the flour!''

''Yeah because you pushed me!''

''Did not!''

''Did too!'' Cat Noir ignored her comments and swept her off her feet, pulling her into a piggyback. She squealed but giggled, none the less. And that was another day where Marinette Dupain-Cheng made croissants with Cat Noir.

* * *

YEET! Hehe, hope you enjoyed this chapter! There was a lot of key information that you need to remember for future chapters so keep this in mind. And I squeezed in some fluff :) Anyway, quick announcement - I am aiming to get chapters out every Friday now due to school work but don't worry I'll defiantly update every week! Oh, please leave something in the reviews they're a bit dry due to last weeks late update. Okie, see y'all next week x

PS: miraculove, of course you can repost my story but please make sure there is clear credits to me, thank you for your support!


	14. Chapter 14 - Time To Figure Things Out

Hey guys, how y'all doing? I hope y'all enjoying season 2 so far (of the story and miraculous)! AND OMG THE DARK OWL HAS ME DEAD HOLY I- (not gonna spoil hehe). I should be able to get chapters out each week over the Christmas holidays but no promises! Also, there may be a few season 2 spoilers in this chapter so please keep this in mind. Okie hope you enjoy x

What Happens If?

Chapter 14

*Adrien's p.o.v*

It was a surprisingly warm day in Paris, a brisk breeze drifting through the window of Adrien's bedroom. The boy was laying on his bed unable to comprehend how he was going to survive whatever situation he had gotten into. He knew exactly what Master Fu and Marinette had been talking about, after a full briefing from Plagg, and it seemed to fill his thoughts. No matter what he tried he couldn't possibly make out what Hawk Moth could - or was - planning. Hawk Moth wasn't exactly an open person, the duo had never seen him properly, except for the whole Volpina incident, and it was causing Adrien some trouble.

Of course, they had got his Miraculous but he still could be planning something. _'What if this was what he was trying to do all along? What if he wasn't trying to 'wipe us out' and just trying to get a wish? Why would he even need a wish?'_ He had those unanswered questions again - he figured it was becoming a habit - but Adrien had no idea what the team was going to do. There had been some options but none seemed to be realistic enough.

Nooroo had been a bit sceptical about the situation because he wasn't sure if everything he thought he remembered was true. Adrien did have a question that he _knew_ the Kwami would be able to answer but was too afraid to ask; _who is Hawk Moth?_ He needed to know who the villain was, after all, he was still a human. Of course, the boy was a little scared to know if the person under the mask was just as menacing without it. There had been times when the duo thought they knew who Hawk Moth was, for example: the time when Ladybug believed that his own father, Gabriel Agreste, could be the villain but that one was scrapped when he was Akumatized.

But now? Adrien wasn't sure about anything, he could be anyone he knew - or didn't know - and he felt very vulnerable. Anyone could easily figure out that he was the cat-boy of Paris; a few people already had and he knew it wouldn't be long until someone figured it out properly. But, truth be told, he wasn't just concerned for himself, he was terrified for Marinette. Her identity was out and it was causing everyone some form of miniature chaos, everywhere he looked there was something that had her face plastered on. They both had gotten used to it but most of the time it was shock and neither knew how to deal with it.

Somehow they had found ways to work around the problem, he had often brought in the alter ego to go visit her and it seemed to make them both happy. There had been no Akumas to fight so it was difficult for the duo to get used to the new regime. On top of that, Marinette hadn't been able to transform for a few days so the boy often took advantage of that; _'Purrincess! It's time for patrol!'._ He would taunt her with, he honestly wanted to patrol with her but knew it was safer for her if she stayed home and rested. However, he didn't mind a little game here and there.

He loved to hang out with his non-masked partner, although she was different without the mask he loved to see the softer side of her. His feelings for her were a little all over the place but he seemed to manage, he still loved Ladybug and now that the mask had fallen, he was _starting_ to fall for her other half. He was confused and rattled at first but when he realised the girl he loved was just as amazing under the mask, he knew that she was going to be by his side _always and forever._

Those words played over and over again in his head, he adored them. No matter how many times he would say it to his partner he couldn't stop himself from just beaming at her. She seemed to have this light that glowed on her face whenever he said it. He couldn't tell you why it happened but he hoped that those three words meant something to her just as much as they did to him.

He had figured something out though, Marinette would often talk about his civilian self whenever they somehow ended up on the topic. He had noticed a slight red tint plaster on her cheeks whenever they talked about Adrien Agreste, he figured out why the pictures of him were on her wall. She had a crush on him - not all of him but it was a start. When they stumbled across the guy who sat in front of her in class, she spoke so highly of him and he couldn't tell what to say or do.

He was flattered to have someone so interested in himself but it made him a little upset. She had fallen for the wrong side, the side that was carved by his father, the side that he was least himself and the side that wasn't free. He was confused as to why she would like that side of him, sure, he had girls falling at his feet constantly but he knew Marinette wasn't the type of girl to just like someone by their looks. So there must of been another reason but Adrien couldn't figure out what.

He was confused, to say the least, but just to have his true partner by his side made him feel truly alive - he would have to worry about their feelings later.

But for now, he had nothing to do. It was an oddly quiet day for the boy - no photo shoots, no school, no Chinese, no piano lessons. It was rare that Adrien got a day off and he had no idea what to do with himself, Plagg was on the end of his bed preoccupied with his favourite cheese, Nino was at a DJ training session, his father was too busy in his office to care about his son (he never left the house so it was no surprise that he was still at home), Kagami was away with her family for a fencing tournament (the two had gotten close due to her getting into D'Argencourt) and Marinette was helping out at the bakery.

He had absolutely _méi deto_ do, he mentally face palmed for talking Chinese in his head but he couldn't help it, Adrien wasn't used to boredom as he always had something to occupy himself with. He went over in his head what things he could do but nothing he could think of stood out. Of course, he could go out as Cat Noir but even if he did, there would be nothing to do.

 _'Unless.'_ An idea finally came to mind. _'I could go and visit Marinette, I'm sure she wouldn't mind some_ company. He knew that she might kick him out if he went as his superhero form so figured it was time to visit her in his civilian form. They hadn't been on many of their lunches for a while and Adrien missed that, of course, he loved her bad ass side but enjoyed seeing her gentler side when she was around her crush.

The press had died down so he knew that he would be able to meet her without interruptions. They had stopped assuming he was Cat Noir a few days before when Marinette took her final interview and made sure Paris knew that there was no way that he could not possibly be that cat-boy. He was grateful for that but was a little hurt that she hadn't figured it out. Although, Adrien was used to the obliviousness the two had shared over the year so it didn't sting as much as he thought it would.

The boy dragged himself out of bed and made his way to the bathroom, it was about eleven o'clock which was incredibly late for Adrien, considering the fact that he always had something to do. He knew his friends had been up for hours doing whatever it was that they needed to do - it was always an early start in Paris. So the teen took a quick but effective shower and made his way to the closet to find something decent to wear, after all, this was technically the love of his life he was going to visit.

He picked out a pair of jeans, a red and black checkered shirt, a black hoodie with the words 'Brooklyn 1985' written on it in silver and a pair of converse shoes. It was unusual for Adrien to wear something so casual but figured Marinette wouldn't mind. _'Wait, she's a fashion designer! Of course, she'll mind!'_ He started to overthink, was she just as picky as his father? He looked for anything else that would be an okay choice of attire but his closet was surprisingly empty. A lot of it had been taken out, he guessed the cleaners had decided his whole clothing range needed a wash. The boy started panicking, going into 'full Marinette mode' as he liked to call it. He started to run all of the place trying to find something different; _'she'll think I'm weird!'_

''Kid, what are you doing?'' Plagg spoke through his cheese filled mouth.

''I can't visit Marinette like this! What if she thinks I'm too laid back? What if she thinks I'm not normal? She's a fashion designer! Oh no, Plagg, what do I do?!''

''Adrien! Chill out!''

''Chill out?! How am I supposed to chill when the love of my life may think I'm weird? She might hate me, I'll never be able to reveal my ident-.''

''ADRIEN! FOR THE LOVE OF MIRACULOUS CHILL OUT!'' Plagg yelled, he was used to his charge's sudden out bursts of panic. ''Look, I think you look fine. Your just meeting her, it's not gonna be a date. She will not care what you wear at all! Yes, she may be a fashion designer but she's nothing like your Pop. She won't give one little flying butterfly, it's the weekend. For all we know she could be in her PJ's!''

''Yeah, I-I guess your right.'' Adrien composed himself.

''Now go get your girl!'' Plagg said, trying to act like he cared.

''Yeah! Lets go!'' Adrien grabbed the cat creature - along with his cheese - and ran out of the house, telling Nathalie that he was going for a walk around Paris.

The boy made his way to the _Tom and Sabine Boulangerie Patisserie,_ it was a little walk as Adrien didn't get to walk much due to the limo he was always gifted with - that and he wasn't used to just 'walking on the pavement' as a result of his escapades as Cat Noir. He knew how to get there easily as it was right by the school and he was a little grateful for that as he occasionally got lost around his home town. He didn't know why though, it was always a problem he had.

He finally made his way to the door of the bakery and gave a gentle knock before opening the door, he knew he didn't need to as the 'best bakery in all of Paris' was usually crammed with people but he thought he'd be a gentleman anyway. Adrien made his way to the front desk, dodging past customers and a few workers here and there. Before he could say anything to the woman at the counter a man at least three times the size of him loomed over. He knew exactly who it was. _Tom Dupain._

''Adrien, my boy!'' Tom spoke to the boy below him. Adrien wasn't the least bit intimated by Marinette's father, he knew what type of man he was. Despite his size, Tom was a loving man and had never shown anger towards him. He figured that he was hardworking, due to the bakery him and his wife had created, but also a family man because him and Marinette had always been close. Adrien was a bit jealous of that, he longed for his father to care for him but was just happy to have such a loving man by his side when he needed him. They had grown closer due to his lunches with Marinette, Tom often dropped her off and they had a quick chat about the weather or something boring but somehow interesting.

''Oh, hey, Mr Dupain!'' The boy mentally face palmed, he knew what Tom would say next.

''Mon chou, we've been over this! Tom is fine, there's no need for formalities in this house!'' He had it coming, he cringed inside once again but relaxed as he realised Tom used the nickname he had chosen for him - my sweet bun. It was a bakery pun that the two had laughed at together (Adrien was over the moon to be in the presence of a punning God - the opposite could be said for Marinette though).

''Ah, yes. Sorry, Tom, old habits die hard.'' He scratched the back of his neck

''Don't worry. Hey, Sabi, Look who I found!'' The man shouted towards the counter.

''Adrien, darling! How are you?'' The boy smiled at the familiar woman that he so kindly adored. He couldn't tell you why he loved Sabine Cheng so much but he figured it was because he missed having a female figure in his life.

''I'm good, thanks. How are you, Sabine?'' The woman came over and planted a quick greeting on his face.

''All's good today, little one! But what brings you here? Croissants?'' Adrien giggled, he had acquired a taste for the Dupain-Cheng's croissants.

''No, actually. I-I was hoping to see Marinette.'' He said, scratching the back of his neck again.

''Oh, I see.'' Tom interrupted.

''She's upstairs in her room, I can call her down if you want?''

''Is it okay if I go up to see her myself?''

''Of course, mon chou.''

''Thank you.'' Adrien shook Tom's hand and waved goodbye to Sabine. He pushed passed customers and made his way to the stairs to the apartment above - he knew his way now because of his secret meetings as the cat-boy. her reached the living and dining room and knocked on the door, waiting for an answer.

''Mama! I told you I'm busy!'' Marinette yelled from her room.

''It's not me, sweetie!'' Sabine yelled back from downstairs. ''You have a visitor!''

''Alya, is that you?!''

''N-no, it's Adrien, Marinette.'' Adrien said in a whisper-shout.

''Adrien?''

* * *

HEY I'M ALIVE! I'm super sorry for not updating! I've had a case of writers block along with a busy few weeks. But, never fear KATIE IS HERE! This chapter was more of a 'what is Adrien thinking' one but the next chapter, the plot twists hehe (I'm evil, I know). Anyway, I'll see y'all soon and MERRY CHRISTMAS! x


	15. Chapter 15 - Touched By A Butterfly

Hey guys, y'all gonna hate me for this chapter, hehe. Hope you enjoy it though!

What Happens If?

Chapter 15:

*Marinette's p.o.v*

Adrien Agreste was at _her_ door. What was Marinette Dupain-Cheng supposed to do now that the love of her life was at her door? Sure, they'd gotten close but the teen girl was not ready to face the famous model-boy in her own home. It had been an eventful morning for Marinette so she was a little rattled and was confused to why Adrien would be at her house.

She was at her desk finishing off some last minute designs for a homework assignment that was due in the next day, the girl wasn't one to leave things last minute but with everything that had been going on with the miraculous team, she had no time to get anything done. Tikki was asleep in a dollhouse that Marinette had been given as a thank you for being the protector of Paris. To her surprise, the public had excepted the fact that she was Ladybug and had gotten high praise for doing so.

Toys had been given to her from all over Paris and some from other countries. From dollhouses to clothes, from food to even little toys that children fans had made. She had gotten a few letters too, some of high importance and a few from fans that were overjoyed that the girl under the mask was as delightful as they assumed. Marinette had put gifts all over the room, it filled her heart with joy to know that even though she was an insecure teenager, the people who supported her were still sticking by her.

She may have been busy catching up on homework but a few things had been a little off that day, Tikki said so herself. She was meant to be helping out in the bakery but told her parents that the assignment was at least thirty per cent of her grade. Marinette often told little fibs to get herself out of things, none the less, she still hated liars but knew that now and again it would surpass.

But now that Adrien Agreste was at her door, what was she supposed to do? She knew that she should answer it and see why he was there but Marinette was stuck to the chair, her body had frozen. Of course, she knew that he would find it a little rude that she hadn't answered yet but she was _stuck._ Something rang in her head, the time when Adrien had saved her when the reporters had consumed her. She never got the chance to say thank you and then it hit her, she hugged him. _Marinette Dupain-Cheng hugged Adrien Agreste_ , she had completely forgotten about that. She had no idea what triggered it, she just went ahead and did it - something she never did.

Her mind started to go crazy with thoughts of what he might of thought about her, until a voice rang out.

''Marinette? Are you okay? I-I can come back another time if you want.'' Adrien called.

''N-no! I'm fine, just gimme a sec!''

''Oh, okay!'' Marinette scrambled around trying to figure out how to hide the mess she had created that morning. Tikki woke up and flew over to the girl knowing full well that Adrien was downstairs - it was a Kwami thing.

''Marinette, what is Adrien doing here?'' Tikki said in a sing-song voice.

''I don't know!''

''Well go and find out, silly!''

''Right!'' Marinette nodded at Tikki as if what she said was an order. She made her way down the steps to the living room and noticed Adrien out of the corner of her eye, sitting on the sofa. He seemed to be a little preoccupied, Marinette followed his gaze and realised he was staring at all the photos of the Dupain-Cheng family. It was a family memorial her mother had made, the Chengs on one side,the Dupains on the other and in the middle was a huge photo of the whole family together when they had all met up in China.

The teen could easily figure out why he was so interested in those photos, after all, she knew his home situation; an uncaring father and a missing mother. Marinette had always felt a bit of pity towards Adrien as she had always lived in a caring family relationship and couldn't deal with a broken one.

''A-Adrien?'' Marinette said no louder than a whisper.

''Oh, hey!'' Adrien snapped his head towards her and stood up, hoping she hadn't noticed that he was admiring the family photos.

''W-what are you doing here?''

''Oh, I-I thought that maybe you might want to hang out? Bit of a random request, I know, but everyone is so busy today and I had nothing to do so I was wondering if maybe you wanted to...'' Adrien trailed off knowing he had rambled a bit. Marinette felt her cheeks warm up - she was blushing.

''Y-yeah, sure. I-I'm not really doing anything but you can help me finish up some designs, I-I could use a designers son's point of view.''

''Sure!'' Adrien smiled and looked her up and down. ''And what a lovely onesie your wearing!'' Marinette could've slapped herself so hard that she was blown off the face of the earth. Only she would wear her ladybug onesie in front of her crush, she had already done it wither partner so why not add the love of her life to that list.

''Not again!'' She face palmed. ''I-I'm just gonna go get changed, be right back!'' She ran so fast that Adrien thought he may have been blown over but he giggled, none the less, she was cute and he couldn't deny it.

Marinette entered the room and grabbed any random, but decent, clothing she could find; she settled on a sweatshirt and some jeans. She glanced in the mirror to check her hair was presentable - it was but the girl realised something she should've noticed before. The photos of the boy who just so happened to be downstairs.

''Oh, merde!'' She ran around the room pulling down the magazine clippings from the wall, some help from Tikki too. She must of made some noise while doing so.

''M-Marinette, are you alright?'' Adrien exclaimed.

''Yeah! Coming!'' She replied. Marinette made her way towards the hatch leading to the room Adrien was situated but as she did so, a sharp, agonising, pain screeched at her wrist. It felt as if a blowtorch was fired onto her, the pain running throughout her body. She screamed much louder than she anticipated and Tikki flew over to check on her charge.

''Marinette! What's wrong?'' Tikki landed on her shoulder to get a good look at the girls body. Marinette fell to the ground as she grabbed onto her wrist, the feeling of tears clenching at her eyes. She winced, screamed, groaned, anything to ease the pain but it just made it worse. The shouts from her family and friend echoed up the stairs;

''Marinette! Are you okay?!'' She just about made out the words of Adrien. ''Tom, Sabine! Somethings wrong!'' She heard the footsteps of her peers race up the stairs. Her eyesight blurred but something shone out of the corner of her eye, it was purple and it was excruciating. Her eyes began to swell and she felt her heart race.

''Sweetie, what's wrong?'' Sabine spoke softly trying to comfort her daughter. The teen girl just screamed and the tears began to fall, like a toddler in a tantrum. Marinette could see Adrien standing back in utter bewilderment as to what was going on and her heart broke to see him like that. Sure, her pain made her weak all over but seeing the love of her life stare at her with a look so scary, crushed her soul. She felt Tikki fly over to her wrist and saw her non-existent eyebrows furrow angrily.

''Hawk Moth.'' Tikki spat.

''W-what?'' Adrien said stunned.

''We need to get her to Master Fu now.''

''It's ok, sweetie you'll be okay.'' Tom stroked her head. Her parents were used to the odd things that Tikki would say now, they believed everything meant something. So they figured that whoever 'Master Fu' was he'd be helpful.

Marinette groaned in agony as the pain made its way to her head, her senses weakening. She could feel the life being ripped out of her. She had heard Tikki say the culprit's name so knew whatever it was that was going on had to be serious. She felt the need to look at her wrist, to see whatever it was that was causing her so much distress. Although she couldn't see much, she could make out the outline of a butterfly and that confirmed it. _Hawk Moth._

Her parents gently lifted her up with Adrien close behind. Tikki led the way out of the house - out of sight from the public. Tom gestured to Sabine and she nodded.

''Mon chou, go home. I'm sure at whatever it is we're dealing with here, Marinette will be fine.''

''No. I'm not leaving her, I can't.'' Adrien felt his heart explode at the thought that if he left, he might never see her again.

''Very well.'' The group reached the door of Master Fu's and made their way in. Tom and Sabine were a little confused as to why they were at a healing centre but brushed it off because they knew that Tikki had Marinette's best interests at heart. It was different for Adrien, of course, he had only met the man once but felt a close connection with him as a fellow Miraculous holder. Sure, they had gone through the whole Robbie and Betty incident but they had got along well.

Tikki lead the way to Master Fu's room and let Sabine knock on the door.

''Come in, friends.'' A voice behind the door said. Sabine pushed the door open for Tikki and Tom followed holding Marinette in his arms, Adrien stayed close behind.

''I-it's Hawk Moth.'' Tikki said. The guardian glanced at the people in front of him, he figured the older pair were Marinette's parents and then he spotted something - someone - he did not expect to see.

''Adrien.'' He nodded towards him, Adrien gave a weak smile. The parents were a little confused but the little red bug knew exactly why the exchange was given.

''I can feel his aura again, Master.'' Wayzz interrupted from behind.

''Give her to me.'' Master Fu gestured towards Marinette and laid her on the mat, examining her. He found the source of the pain - her wrist - and gently prodded it with his index finger, in a doctor way. A few times Marinette winced but it was hard to tell as she was just above consciousness. ''It must have been Nooroo, when he emerged from her earring, it caused Hawk Moth to damage her.''

''Damage her?'' Tom and Sabine said together, still confused as to what the man was talking about.

''B-but I thought we got his Miraculous?'' Tikki stuttered.

''We did but you know what the Miraculous does, it flows in every ounce of your being. He must of had some form of power still left in his body.''

''What can be done?'' Adrien spoke up.

''It's very rare to see something like this, in fact I've only heard of this type of Miraculous touch once. I know other ones that can be cured easily but this? This is the doing of evil. The Morpho Touch, I believe is its name and as there is only one case, I don't know what could be done.''

''I do.'' Nooroo entered the conversation.

''Nooroo, I thought you were taking a nap?'' Wayzz asked.

''I was but overhearing a conversation is something I've adapted to.'' Tikki, Wayzz, Master Fu and Adrien frowned, they didn't like the idea of a Kwami being held against his will.

''What do we need to do?'' Tom asked, what else was he supposed to say? He had only recently found out that his daughter was Ladybug, he couldn't take anymore Miraculous talk.

''I overheard Hawk Moth talking to his assistant about a touch and what it could do to the creation Miraculous. He said that it takes the Miraculous force out of its wielder, making sure that the charge would not be able to survive if they had a serious accident.''

''Of course.'' Tikki said furiously.

''So what must we do?'' Master Fu asked.

''I remember him saying that there is only one Miraculous that can save the touched, the one with the power of destruction.''

''Cat Noir.'' Adrien whispered.

''Yeah, he spoke like it was the one thing that could ruin his plans.''

''Of course, the balance between destruction and creation will always put things right.'' Wayzz cheerfully said.

''So all we need to do is find Cat Noir?'' Sabine asked, holding Marinette's hand as she laid lifeless on the mat.

''Yes.''

''What would he do though, Nooroo?'' Tikki questioned.

''I-I'm not sure, I never got to hear the whole situation. Hawk Moth was busy interrupted by someone.''

''Who?'' Adrien said sternly.

''His son.'' The small crowd gasped, the villain controlling Paris had a son?

''That's another problem added to the list, great. But we need to find Cat Noir and save Marinette.'' Tikki instructed.

''Yeah.'' Adrien looked down at his ring. Tikki, Wayzz, Nooroo and Master Fu looked over at him, Tom and Sabine following their gazes. He caught a sight of them glimpsing and hid his hand from view. ''We need Cat Noir.''

* * *

YAY, sorry about the error on fanfiction that's why this chapter is out later. Yeah yeah, I know another late update but I'm currently working on chapter 16 to make up for it. Anyhow, I hope y'all had a good Christmas or just a good month if you don't celebrate it (or to any other events this month)! See you soon! x


	16. IM BACKKKKKK

Heyyyyy! It's been, what 4 months since I've updated? And I'm incredibly sorry BUT IM BACK BC IM ON EASTER HOLIDAYS AND I HAVE NOTHING TO DO! I'm half way through editing all my chapters (it's taking longer as my doc manager deleted half of them lols) AND I HAVE INSPO OMG THIS IS A FIRST HEHE ok so I should be updating soon but I won't be going back to the weekly updates as that takes a lot of time and effort BUT I will do my best. However, in May I have my end of year exams so I won't be uploading much then bc I gotta revise, ugh! But hey ho I'm back and I'll try to post new chapters as fast as I can. How y'all doing with the new episodes? I'm certainly pleased with gorizilla and glaciator, my two new faves hehe! Katie x


End file.
